The River Styx
by ChubbyPanda14
Summary: Twin!BWL, Alive!James/Lily Hadrian Potters twin is the Boy Who Lived, and that always comes with consequences. While people always fawn over Daniel, Harry feels left behind, even though the ones that care for him try their hardest to make his life better. Follow the Potter Twins through Hogwarts letters, inter-house rivalries, Wizarding Wars, and manipulations nobody saw coming.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNINGS:SLASH- FEMSLASH- STRAIT PAIRINGS, HORROR AND DARK THEMES LATER IN THE STORY**

**I'm going to try not to bash characters without reasons in this story.**

**CHAPTER ONE: Chosen One Decided**

**James Potter POV**

James Potter should've been happy. He had graduated Hogwarts with high marks, had gotten his dream job as an Auror, and was one of the best members in the Order Of The Phoenix; along with his best friends, of course.

He had even married the love of his life, Lily Evans(now Potter), after several years of chasing and even more years of courting. Plus, they had the most beautiful twin sons anyone could ever imagine.

And yet, he still wasn't happy.

'It's all that stupid prophecy's fault,' he fumed silently, staring at his younger sons head. He was in the nursery watching his children sleep. It had a calming effect on him whenever he was in a 'mood'.

Remus said it was because of his fatherly instincts, and Padfoot said it was because Daniel and Harry were 'just that awesome.'

Daniel was the oldest by thirteen minutes and was the complete copy of James, from his aristocratic facial features to the slightly spoiled nature.

Harry, though he had James' stubborn hair, was much more like Lily. He had her eyes, and her feminine features, and her personality. He didn't cry often and was much easier to please than his brother. Together, they were the best thing that ever happened in James' life.

'Aside from Lily, obviously,' he thought numbly.

Despite popular belief, married life for the Potters was not a fairy-tale. Sirius was the only one James had confided in about the ugly truth. It was just so…stressful, with the war, work, order missions, and (though James hated to admit it) neither James nor Lily were ready for parenthood. One child would've been okay, they could've worked through that, but two?

Lily had said adoption at first. She wanted to give one up. She wanted to _give up_ one of _his_ children! Not only was it blasphemous in the magical world _and _the Pureblood Society of which she married into, it also went against James' morals (and he worked very hard to maintain them). He shot down the idea immediately, and when she dared to bring it up again, James lost it. He shouted himself hoarse at her. He felt no remorse at the time, and he didn't now, either.

James was jolted out of his memories when he saw Daniel move closer to his brother in his sleep.

'No,' James though harshly, 'Nothing separates my boys.'

When James told Sirius and Remus about her _idea_, he had been worried and was hoping for some reassurance. When he realized they backed him up entirely, he was so relieved it was illogical. Of course they would back him up, they always did! Still, he had been worried that it was himself with the problem.

James had contemplated, more than once, taking the children and leaving her, but there was three issues with the plan.

One, James was a Potter and a Pureblood by birth. He was a light pureblood, and was considered a blood traitor in some of the darker political circles , but he was still a Pureblood, and divorces are very highly frowned upon in wizarding societies. Especially for a name as respected as the Potters.

Two was that horrible prophecy. Even if James left Lily, there was still the fact that Voldemort himself was hunting for his family, and more specifically, his children. No matter how much James tried to pretend it wasn't true, he knew there was a chance his babies wouldn't make it to their second birthday. Especially if he did something rash or stupid, which he was prone to do in a serious situation.

Lastly, James was still hopelessly in love with Lily. Even though James spent most his time mad at her for everything, no matter if he thought she was plotting to get rid of one of his sons, he loved her. He knew, deep inside, she was still the girl he had chased for five years strait. He believed that, once Dumbledore defeated the Dark Lord, that they could go back to being the perfect, Light family they were on the inside.

James smiled as his youngest sons eyes slowly blinked open. Harry didn't cry like Daniel would have, which James was grateful for.

He reached down into the crib and picked Harry up. The little boy smiled at his daddy and reached up to touch his face. James just held his son closer.

'Yes,' James thought,' It can't be too much longer. Everything will be back to normal soon.'

**XDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Voldemorts POV**

Just outside of Godrics Hollow, where James and his precious, fragile family were located, the most hated person in the Wizarding World suddenly popped into existence. It was cold for it only being Halloween, however even the temperature wouldn't have been able to explain the mans thick robes to the many muggle children that were running around in celebration. His face twisted into an ugly sneer, red eyes flashing.

'Only muggles would be stupid enough to let their children out at night during a war,' he thought. Of course, he conveniently forgot that _they_ didn't know there _was_ a war.

'You would think…'He thought darkly as he walked to his destination, 'That they would've noticed _something_!'

He would've ranted to himself longer, but he had arrived at his destination. A destination he shouldn't be able to see. He still wouldn't have been able to see it, if the Potters weren't so trusting. Still, he wasn't complaining. It made his job so much easier.

He could see the man through the second floor window holding one of the brats. He smirked. 'A brat that won't live through the night,' he reminded himself.

He opened the gate, expecting some kind of alarm to go off, but nothing happened. 'Really, they are making this much too easy.' He had shown up expecting a duel, or complex wards, or _something._ Were these people, who had defeated a good number of his followers, really so stupid and arrogant that they believed they were one-hundred percent protected by their friend _alone?_

He thought the woman that Severus held in such high regards would have a bit more common sense.

He strode right up to the front door and opened it (they didn't even lock the door the _muggle way?_ Did they really think so little of him?).

He stepped into the front hallway and heard quick steps coming down the stairs. He looked at the elder Potter, who had just appeared at the bottom of said stairs.

"Voldemort," he whispered, clearly trying not to be afraid.

"James Potter," Voldemort replied easily. "You should really work on your home security." James was slowly getting angrier, the Dark Lord saw. 'Good, it'll be easier to get him to slip up.' He had no intention of killing Potter; it would be more entertaining to give him to his followers.

"How did you break the Fidelius Charm?" James was speaking again, trying to stay calm while simultaneously fishing for information. Voldemort thought this was a very stupid question to ask for two reasons. One was why he would ask a question when the answer would obviously make him mad when he was _trying_ to stay calm. The other was that there was only one way he could have broken the charm, and that was to get the location from the secret keeper.

He would lie, though. If the idiot was that determined to believe in his friends then it was his problem. Plus, then Pettigrew could keep his position as a spy if James somehow managed to escape. And even though Pettigrew was a weak little worm, he was good at not being noticed. If the rats cover was blown, Voldemort would need a new spy.

Voldemort smirked, though Potter couldn't see it through his hood. "It took longer than I thought it would, but he eventually cracked. Now, I believe I have an appointment with your children."

Potter was stunned before he could process what the dark wizard had said, falling noisily into the wall and knocking over a portrait of him and his wife. Voldemort made his way up the stairs and then proceeded to the master bedroom to make sure the mudblood wouldn't interrupt his…_bonding time…_ with the little monsters.

Imagine his surprise when he found out Lily Potter wasn't even home. Hadn't been for a while, actually. 'No matter,' he thought, 'I'll wait for her to come home after I get finished with the kids.' Though he'd be lying if he said he wasn't curious as to where the little mudblood was during a time of war. So he went on to the nursery.

The first thing Voldemort noticed about the nursery was (obviously) the children. Then he took in the walls covered with quidditch posters and stuffed animal sitting next to books of fairy tales on the bookshelf. There was a white rocking chair sitting next to the crib containing the twin boys.

The red-headed, chubby one (who Severus said was named Daniel) was fast asleep. The other had to be Severus' god son, Hadrian. He had black hair falling in little curls around his small face, and bright green eyes that watched him from across the room. 'The kid should've heard the racket downstairs, e should be crying,' Voldemort thought curiously.

Little Harry used the bars to stand up and Voldemort walked up to the side of the crib. The baby was still looking at him, and Voldemort stared right back, waiting for the kid to start screaming. Instead, the brat smiled at him and raised a hand to his face to try and touch him.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow at the smiling baby, and reached in to pick the baby up, making sure to hold him at a distance from himself. The Dark Lord was still expecting him to cry.

Instead of starting to wail, like Voldemort kept expecting, the baby started to giggle and wave his little arms, apparently still trying to touch him.

Voldemort was curious. Everybody, even children, was terrified of him the moment they saw him. Even his own followers. Babies younger than this at screamed just by seeing him. How could _this _one be any different from everyone else? How could he smile at him? The Dark Lord reached out with his magic and messed with the babys' black hair, a tactic he normally used to terrify his Death Eaters.

The baby once again surprised him by stared at him in awe, then reaching up in a futile attempt to touch his face.

Voldemort was caught between a smile and a grimace, but he did hold baby Harry closer to his body, which seemed to make the kid happy. He was deep in thought about how to proceed. There was a new problem to deal with, a problem discovered when he made contact with the little ones magical core.

Someone was suppressing the Childs magic, which meant that someone was either trying to keep the child from reaching his full potential, or someone was trying to make the child a squib. And it made Voldemort mad that someone would do that to _any _magical child. Magic was what sustained a wizard, it kept them _alive_! This block had probably already given Hadrian lasting medical issues!

'I'll have to remove it,' Voldemort thought as he ran his long fingers through the babys' hair.

With this in mind, the Dark Lord moved Hadrian gently into on arm and removed his wand with the other. He tapped it on the childs back and the runes started to glow through the fabric of the babys' clothes. He went over and sat in the rocking chair to work.

Luckily, the marks were fairly new, which meant Voldemort only spent ten minutes rearranging and nullifying them. They were _very_ well done, and that meant it had been someone intelligent and powerful that put them there in the first place.

After he was done, he spent a moment admiring his work. The runes, like most of their kind, would remain on the childsback, even if they didn't do anything. Because runes had magic infused into them, no amount of manipulation could remove them permanently. Voldemort did, however, use his own magic to cover them up, so no one else would be able to see them.

Voldemort turned the baby back around to look at him. Even though the Dark Lord knew manipulating wards on a living creature was incredibly painful process, the baby _still didn't cry._

Bright green eyes met his own scarlet red ones, and Voldemort knew he wouldn't be able to hurt Hadrian. He needed to know why someone would try and hurt a _magical child_. They were sacred in the wizarding world because of the decreasing population of wizards. Potter Senior should _know_ that, _every_ magical being knew that.

At that exact moment, a child started to cry. Instinctively, Voldemort looked at Hadrian, but Hadrian was looking back at the crib.

Daniel Potter was sitting up and wailing about who knows what, and if there was one thing Voldemort hated, it was a crying child.

He gently put Hadrian down in the rocking chair and patted the top of his curly head. Then, he raised his wand towards the screaming one in the crib.

'One curse will shut you up. One curse will destroy that prophecy. One curse…' Voldemort thought.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Then his entire body exploded in pain.

**XDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Lily Potters POV**

Lily Potter felt like a stranger in her own home, and it wasn't just because most of its top floor no longer existed.

She wasn't supposed to leave the house, but it was just so hard to be anywhere near her _family._

It wasn't like that all the time, though. When James and she got married it was the happiest time of her life. It wasn't even that bad when she found out she was pregnant.

It started when she found out she was carrying twins.

The idea of raising _one_ child in a war-time environment had been hard enough to accept, but two? She didn't think she'd be able to handle it, but she didn't say anything to James. He had been so excited when he found out, she couldn't just drop her insecurities on him.

Then the children were born and everyone was so happy and Lily was sure everything was fine. Harry and Daniel were both beautiful little angels and everyone adored them. The Potters were a perfect family; something she knew was required from James because of his pureblood status. She thought her insecurities were nothing more than pregnancy mood swings.

Then the prophecy was revealed and Lilys' life fell to pieces around her. The Potter family was forced into hiding and Lily felt as if she was placed under horrible scrutiny from those around her. Which was ridiculous as it was only herself, he family, and occasionally the rest of the mauraders.

When Lily mentioned an orphanage, she just wanted an escape. Either from Danny's constant need for attention or Harrys quiet gaze, she didn't care. She just wasn't able to care for two children under these conditions anymore. Sadly, James took it the wrong way. Even if it was an expected reaction, it still hurt.

That was the first time Lily left the house to seek comfort from one of her friends.

The second time she mentioned it to James, he completely snapped. After his yelling fit, James went to the nursery to soothe a now crying Danny. Lily went, once again, to her friend.

This time, comfort went farther than it was supposed to, but Lily didn't care anymore. Whatever she used to have with James wasn't there anymore, it was being replaced with this new relationship with her 'friend'.

Lily was there more often, without reason. That was where she had been tonight. When she should have been with her husband, fighting the Dark Lord, but she didn't' feel guilty.

In fact, when she went home and saw the entire top story of her house blown apart, she actually felt _excited_.

Maybe the kids and James were dead! Maybe she could be free from this _prison _she was forced to call home!

Instead, somehow a one year old toddler had defeated the worst Dark Lord in centuries and her husband had only been stupefied. She had arrived a couple of moments before Dumbledore and some other Order members had, so she had enough time to make up a story about how she had been knocked out and had just recently woken back up.

Now the four Potters sat in Albus Dumbledore's office in Hogwarts. Harry sat in James' lap, quietly playing with his father's fingers. James gave Harry a warm smile and kissed the top of his head, making Harry giggle.

Lily quietly thought 'Even if I don't love him anymore, at least James still has his sons.'

Dumbledore was inspecting the lightening scar on Daniels forehead, while James and Lily looked at him expectantly. Dumbledore had never looked as tired and old as he did now. Finally, Dumbledore spoke.

"Daniel Potter is the Boy-Who-Lived," he said calmly. "He will be the one to defeat the Dark Lord and save the Light."

James spoke quickly "Dumbledore, Voldemorts already gone! Right?" he looked kind of scared at the thought that the worst Dark Lord in wizarding history might still be alive, and plotting to kill his son. Lily couldn't really blame him. The thought terrified her, also.

Dumbledore shook his head. "Not forever. He will be back, and Daniel must be ready when he does." He said gravely, the twinkle in his eye considerably dimmer than it normally was.

James nodded and said quietly, "What about Harry?"

"I believe that, in the interest of both children, young Hadrian would be better off living with some one else. At least for now."

James gapped at him for a moment, before snapping back into action. "No! You can't!" He looked horrified, but Lilys heart leapt at the idea.

"James…" she said hesitantly, but her husband cut her off quickly.

"No, Lily! We've been over this! I won't give up my son!"

Dumbledore cut back into the conversation. "James, my boy, it's the better option. Daniel will need more time, attention, and training if he's going to defeat the Dark Lord. Now, I suggest Lilys sister and her family…"

Even Lily was surprised at this. Dumbledore had been at the wedding, he had met Petunia! She hated magic _and_ Lily! The boy would be so horribly treated there, but if it got the boy away from Lily herself…

James said "No," very seriously this time. That was his business voice. Lily knew James wouldn't back down on this, even to Dumbledore. And James gave Dumbledore _everything!_

It looked like Dumbledore knew this but he was still trying. "James-"

"No. If you even try to take my son away, I'll take both Daniel and Hadrian and leave right now. For the last time, Harry stays with his family."

Dumbledore gave in. Lily knew he wouldn't risk loosing the Saviour, and that a lot of the funding from the Order came from James' vaults. It wouldn't be worth it for him to push the issue at this time. "Fine, Hadrian may stay. But you must give Daniel the necessary attention he needs to thrive, so that when the time comes, he may save the Light." Here, Dumbledore looked at Harry for the first time that night.

"If your attention wavers, little Hadrian will have to leave."

**CHAPTER ONE ENDS**

**AN: First chapter of my first story! I personally think this isn't very good, but I promised by beta that I would upload this and see how people like this. So, fav, follow, and comment if you like it and I'll upload the next chapter (which is about halfway done).**


	2. Six Years Later

**CHAPTER ONE: Six Years Later**

**Daniel Potter POV**

Daniel had never been more excited in his all his six (almost seven) years of living. There were many things causing his excitement, but the three main ones were that Uncle Padfoot was coming back from his auror mission today, and that his mother had finally agreed to let him have a puppy for his seventh birthday.

The biggest reason was that his seventh birthday was in three days, and his Daddy said it was going to be 'The biggest birthday party he would ever get,'

He ran down the hallways as fast as he could, laughing the entire way. He dashed down the stairs and into the sitting room of Potter Manor, where his father sat.

His Daddy, James Potter, was the most perfect grown up Daniel had ever met. He was strong and tall and smart and funny and a lot of other things that Danny wished he would be when he grew up.

"Danny!" he shouted, jumping into his father's lap, ignoring the sound of surprise his Daddy made. Danny repositioned himself on his father's lap, looking at what his father had been doing. It looked like he had been reading a letter, but Daddy put it away before Danny could read what it was.

"Hello, little boy. Tell me, don't you think you should stop running in the halls? Your brother is still asleep." Even though his father's tone was condescending , there was a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye that told Daniel that his father wasn't really mad.

Daniel frowned. "I'm not little! I'm going to be seven in three days! Whys Harry still asleep. He normally wakes up earlier than me. Whens breakfast? Is-"

"Slow down, Daniel, slow down! One question at a time, please. Now, here's a question for you. Why aren't you dressed yet?"

Daniel pouted. "I'm only almost seven. I'm not supposed to get dressed immediately." For some reason, his Daddy had been a bit more on top of things about being proper. It really bugged him.

His father laughed. "Earlier you said you were a big kid because you were almost seven, and now you claim since you're only almost seven you shouldn't have to get dressed. Which is it?" Daddys eyes were shining, while Daniel tried to work out what was just said.

After a few moments of struggling, Danny gave up and said, "Whatever. Whens breakfast?"

"AS soon as you go wake your brother up and you both get dressed. Hurry up, while you're at it. Sunday is pancake day."

"Pancakes!" Danny shouted as he jumped out of his father's lap and sped off back up the stairs, ignoring the shout of "No Running" behind him.

Danny knew his father was worried about him not behaving like the perfect Heir of the Potters, but he was pretty sure he wouldn't be heir anyway. His brother was perfect for the position, so obviously it would be him. Besides, Daniel didn't need to be perfect. He was _special_. Professor Dumbledore always told him so whenever he saw him. He said that when Daniel grew up he was going to do great things, he said that being a perfect heir didn't matter as much as his father seemed to believe.

'Harry can be the Heir," Daniel thought, 'He'll be the perfect heir, and I can be the special one.'

Danny had made it to his room at this point and threw on a plain white button shirt( he didn't even struggle with the buttons that much this time!) and plain black pants, casual clothes for a pureblood.

Even though Daniel and Harry were both half-bloods, they were taught and treated like the pureblood princes they were expected to be. This included tutoring in both magical and muggle subjects, going to ministry balls they would rather avoid, and having to wear fancy clothes at home and in public.

Right next door to his room was his twin brother Harrys room. Daddy said they used to sleep in the same room, but then Dumbledore said it would be best if they had separate rooms.

Just in case his brother was _actually_ awake and just reading, Danny knocked and waited a whole second before entering (a new record!).

In contrast to the bright, airy colors of Daniels room, Harry's room was a navy blue color with dark wood furniture. Instead of the quidditch posters that decorated Daniels walls, Harry had pictures of dragons and hippogriffs and even one of a phoenix flying around. While Daniels room was large and filled with various toys, Harry's room was small, with a bookshelf against the wall and some stuffed animals in the corner and on top of the wardrobe.

Daniel walked carefully over to the bed, trying not to wake his twin up yet. He liked to surprise his brother on the rare occasion that he woke up first.

Harry always looked very girly, especially compared to Daniel. Whereas Daniel was tall for his age, Harry barely reached his shoulder. Daniel had his father's handsome, aristocratic features, Harrys face was more like their mother, with a rounder face and small, pink lips. Danny had his father's mischievous hazel eyes and hair that stuck up in the back (even though it was a dark red instead of black). Harrys hair was black, but was more curly than messy. Plus, his eyes were a forest green color. For twins, they couldn't look more different.

Altogether, Danny thought Harry was pretty. Their father thought so, too, but Harry always got mad when they talked about it.

'One, two…three!' Danny pounced onto his brother. "Wake up!" he shouted as he shook his twin by the shoulders.

Harry jumped up and yelled, trying to hit his brother the whole time. "Not funny, Daniel!" Harry gave a final push, successfully shoving a hysterical Danny off his bed.

Danny was laughing too hard to care about his brothers growing anger. "You should've seen your face!" he laughed, pointing at Harrys face in a very child-like manner (Harry's opinion.).

Harry still wasn't amused. "Why're you waking me up, anyway?" Harry had been trying to convince Daniel to actually let him sleep in the mornings, to no success.

Danny looked up, still grinning like a maniac. "It's breakfast time! We're having pancakes, so hurry up! Daddy says we can't eat till you're up and ready!"

Then he ran out of the room, still laughing about his stupid prank.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Hadrian Potter POV**

"I don't even _like _pancakes," Hadrian Potter grumbled under his breath, but he did get up and get dressed. It was basically the same outfit as his brother, but the shirt was green.

Daddy never said it out loud, but Harry was sure that he dressed them similar so they seemed like equals.

After brushing his teeth and his hair very nicely and carefully, he made his way out of the room towards the stairs. Daddy and Mama both told their sons appearance was insanely important, and it must be if they agreed on it. Danny still didn't understand it, though. Another reason that Daniel shouldn't be the Potter Heir.

Harry knew that he would be better as the Heir. Danny didn't know anything about politics, or money management, or the laws and codes of the wizarding world, but Harry did. He had been studying about them as long as he could remember. Even before he knew that he had a chance to be the Heir, despite him being the younger child.

That still didn't change people's mind about who _they _thought should be Heir. His mother had been adamant that it would send a better public message if the 'Boy-Who-Live' was made Heir instead of the child most people didn't even remember existed.

Daddy had still fought for him, though, and that had given Harry hope.

Then mother got Dumbledore involved and the old man ruined _everything_. Dumbledore spoke of boosting Danny's _self-esteem_ and how this opportunity would teach him about _responsibility _and _making the tough choices._

He never even mentioned Hadrian, but that seemed to happen a lot around Dumbledore. The old man never seemed to really notice Harry; he was always looking at Danny and all his greatness. Even on the memorable occasion when Harry somehow got stuck on the roof during a thrilling game of hide-and-seek, the professor only seemed to talk to Danny.

Harry had been sure that if his father kept fighting for him, he could be the Heir instead of Danny. His Daddy even had Uncle Sev's support on this!

But the moment Dumbledore got involved, his father gave in. Just like that.

So Danny would be publically declared the Potter Heir on their seventh birthday, as per tradition, and Harry would get to spend his birthday hearing people praise his brother and tell him how he had been the obvious choice for the position, and whispering about how the other boy never stood a chance in the first place.

Danny didn't even know that he would be the Heir, he was just that thick. 'Stop that,' Harry scolded himself. 'It's not Danny's fault. Don't blame him for it.'

'It won't be all that bad, 'Harry thought, trying to cheer himself up some. 'At least I'm one year closer to Hogwarts.'

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**James Potter POV**

It had been six years since Voldemort attacked the children and had been destroyed by Daniel.

It had also been six years since James had been able to stick up for his youngest son. Every time he tried, Lily would go talk to Dumbledore, and then the professor would remind him that Daniel needed his father the most.

James didn't agree with treating one of his sons better than the other, Dark Lord or no Dark Lord. Harry was just as good as Daniel, maybe even better (but James was against favoritism, so he would never admit it).

Hadrian paid attention to his tutors and completed his assignments on time to the very best of his ability. Harry actually liked learning new things, and he really put his heart into being good enough to be the Potter Heir, and James felt only him, Snivellus, and Peter ever noticed.

When Lily mentioned getting Danny a new tutor to help him with his training as the Heir, James had said he believed Harry would be the better Heir. This brought on the worst fight the couple had had since the adoption crisis six years ago.

Lily said Daniel must be the Heir because he was the Chosen One, the one who would destroy Voldemort permanently when he returned. James thought this was a pretty weak argument.

James said Hadrian worked harder for it, and that giving him the title of Heir would put the two on a more equal playing field. He also said that Daniels ego could only grow in such a position of authority.

Then Lily called in Dumbledore for assistance, like she always does. This just pissed James off even more. The decision of a family's Heir rested solely with the family, not with an outsider.

Still, James fought for this. Being Heir meant_ everything_ to Harry, and Daniel didn't really care if he got it or not. Why couldn't Harry have this, it seemed like they gave Daniel everything else.

James argued against both of them, until Dumbledore played his winning hand.

"Remember what I told you when Daniel was declared the Boy-Who-Lived, James?" Dumbledore started. "I told you that Daniel _must_ come first. This also includes the matter of the Potter family Heir. If you cannot accept this, I'm afraid we'll have to move young Harrison else-where." The old coot couldn't even remember Harry's name! "Besides, Daniel will be much better for the job. He's already popular in the Wizarding World. People already look up to him. He'll be a natural at it."

Needless to say, James was forced to give up the fight and it was decided that Daniel would be publically declared the Heir at their birthday party in three days. The boys weren't supposed to know of the decision, but James couldn't let Harry walk into that. So James told his youngest son their decision when he was sure Lily was out of the house.

It was honestly the first( and only) time James saw Harry close to crying.

After James told Harry, it became clear that the boy was holding on to some bitter feelings toward his brother. Who could blame him, though? This was the only thing Harry had ever wanted, and Harry could have wanted a lot of things considering Daniel had so much more than the younger boy.

Danny came running into the dining room where James and Lily now sat.

"Stop running, Daniel," James said. Yet another reason Hadrian should've been made Heir. As much as James loved Danny, the boy never listened to him. Harry only had to be told once, if he had to be told at all.

"Sorry, Daddy," his son said and then sat next to his mother, who was on James' right. "Good morning, Mama."

Lily jerked, as if she had been in a trance. Her eyes softened slightly when she saw her son. It could be said that Lily didn't really care much for her children, but she did feel _something _for them. "Good morning, Daniel. Did you sleep well?"

Lily had never been the same since Daniel was announced 'The-Boy-Who-Lived.' She was distanced and never really talked to anyone if she didn't have to.

James still loved her, though. However pathetic it might be, he still knew that his beautiful Lily was in there, she just needed to be drawn out. And even if she refused to let him touch her, James knew he could bring her out of her shell. He wasn't anything if he wasn't stubborn.

Where's your brother?" James asked, pointedly ignoring the way Lily scrunched up her nose a little bit. Lily didn't like Harry as much as Daniel because Harry wasn't as… childlike as his older twin.

Danny grinned at the mention of his little brother. "He'll be here in a minute, Daddy."

James knew the look in Daniels eyes, though, and knew that when Harry got downstairs, he likely wouldn't be in a very pleasant mood.

This was absolutely true. When Harry came downstairs two minutes later, the boy was mad. He didn't say anything about why he was mad, though, and sat between Daniel and James.

Daniel had probably jumped on his brother again. James wished that Danny wouldn't do that anymore, because he thought Harry was too fragile to support the weight of his bigger brother.

As soon as Harry sat down the house elves brought the food in.

Today's breakfast was Pancakes, bacon, eggs, and sliced bananas- a Sunday special.

Daniel cheered and started piling food on his plate with his mother and father. Harry always waited until everyone else was done serving themselves to make him a plate. Nobody had ever taught him that, so why he did it was still a mystery to them, but it always made James sad to know that he believed himself so far below his brother.

After Harry got his food and the family had eaten for a couple of moments, Lily decided to break the silence.

"Have we gotten anymore letters about the festivities, James?" she didn't look at him, instead focusing on a piece of egg on her plate.

"Yes," he said, "The Greengrasses are coming, as are the Lovegoods."

She nodded. "If the Greengrasses are coming, the Zabinis will, too. Then perhaps the Malfoys won't be too much of a bother."

"Don't be disrespectful; it is an honor that the Malfoys will be able to attend." James said seriously.

It had been a rather large surprise to the Potters when the Malfoys had accepted the invitation to the party for Daniel and Hadrian. In fact, James had only sent the invitation because it was custom for all pureblooded families to attend a pureblooded child's Heir revelation.

Even if Daniel and Harry were half-bloods, they were raised as purebloods. Besides, the Wizarding World saw them as purebloods anyway.

Even after he explained everything to Lily, she had still been furious. She had said that there was no way that Albus would allow an ex-Death Eater family anywhere near their precious golden boy.

Surprisingly, Dumbledore agreed with James on this one and said it would be good for the Potters to have influential friends.

James had been forced to sleep on the couch for three days after that.

"Who're the Malfoys?" Daniel asked after stuffing his face with more bacon. 'At least he swallowed his food before talking,' James thought tiredly. The boy ate as much as Sirius, and that was saying something. Harry stopped shuffling his food around on his plate and answered his brother.

"They're one of the most influential families in Wizarding Britain. They're friends with the minister and they donate a lot of money to St. Mungos. Their son, Draco, is Uncle Severus' other godson."

James wasn't too surprised at Hadrian's answer, because knowing Britain's wizarding families was necessary for the Heir of the Potter Family. This wasn't going to be Harry.

It seems that Lily was surprised, though. "How did you know that?" she asked sharply.

Harry blushed. James knew it was because Lily didn't speak to her younger son very often. "They're mentioned in the Prophet a lot," he whispered.

"Don't mumble, Hadrian. It's unbecoming of your status," was all Lily said in reply.

That was always the reply when Hadrian acted less than perfect, or when Lily was given an answer she didn't like, but James could always see how upset Harry got after hearing it. Today was no better. 'Oh, well," James sighed. 'At least she didn't call him Harrison this time.'

"Yes, mother," Harry said clearly, but still quietly, looking at his plate the whole time. James half thought Lily would say something about eye-contact, but Danny jumped in.

"That's pretty cool. Does Draco like quidditch? What's his favorite team? How old is he? Do you think he's got a broom? Do you think we'll get along? What's his-"

"One question at a time, Daniel! I don't know that much about him, so I can't answer any of your questions. You'll be able to find out yourself at your party." James chuckled. His son was so energetic!

Another thirty minutes passed with Lily and James going over birthday plans and Danny babbling on about the puppy that Lily promised him he could have when he turned seven.

Then, once everyone was done eating and the house elves had cleared the table, James told everyone the plan for the day.

"Okay, boys," he started. "I have to go to work now, and your mother has a lot of places to go in preparation for your party."

He looked at Danny, who was pouting about his father leaving for the day, and at Harry, who was waiting for him to continue.

"Remus will be coming to watch you-" pause for Danny's cheer, "- and I _expect _you to be on your best behavior."

Then, James smiled. "Sirius and Peter will be coming to dinner tonight, and I would hate to have to send you to your rooms for their visit."

Daniel was hopping up and down like that one time he had managed to convince a house-elf to give him coffee, and Harry was smiling, so James was pretty sure they would be on their best behavior.

The adults both stood up from the table. Lily left the room without a second glance, but James bent over and kissed both of his sons on the top of the head. "See you tonight, kids," he said with a smile, and then left the room.

**END CHAPTER TWO**

**AN: Hello again! A HUGE thank-you to all the people that reviewed, favorited, and followed! It really encouraged me to get this chapter out early. I am having issues with writing the next chapter, though, because I can't decide who's POV I should start with. Any ideas?**

**SHOUT OUTS TO MY FIRST EVER REVIEWERS**

**Thanks to:**

**Alaythassa**

**lostfeather1**

**Thexinfernalxgames (My beta!)**

**and to...**

**Riemann (My official first review! Thank you, anonymous person.)**


	3. The Party of the Century

**CHAPTER 3: The Party of the Century**

**Lily Potter POV**

Lily Potter could thing of so many things she could be doing, but instead she was preparing the manor for her two children's birthday celebration.

James had taken the children out for a couple of hours while she set things up and they would be back an hour before the party started. 'How kind of him,' she thought, 'To leave _me_ with this stupid job.'

It was probably another dose of karma, for being such a horrible person in the last six years. Lily had taken to blaming everything horrible in her life on karma. If she was a better person, she wouldn't have all these negative things happening to her.

_Some _good things happened to her, though. I mean, her husband had only caught her being… unfaithful… thirteen times in the years after Voldemort's downfall. Plus, she had the good fortune of being rather talented at memory charms.

The first couple of times he caught her, she had been crying as he screamed at her and _then _she casted the charm, but eventually she stopped feeling anything about it(like everything else) and she put the charm on him with no regret at all. I mean, he had only caught them _kissing, _there was no reason for him to be that _angry. _The only bad side effect after she put the charm on him was that her _friend _refused to see her for a couple of days. Then he would come and apologize and say that it was necessary to _obliviate _James, no matter if he didn't want to.

Back to preparing for the party. It was just so… tedious and time consuming and not really necessary at all. Why did they need a birthday party, anyway? Couldn't they just have a small dinner party with their children's godfathers and have the house elves make a cake and be done with the whole deal? When she brought this up to James he said that all children should have birthday parties, especially for the seventh birthday. He had reminded her, more than once, that it was when pureblooded children were introduced to society. But they _weren't _purebloods, were they? They were just treated like they were. It was like he wished he had married a pureblood woman instead! Of course, she would probably be happier if he had.

Anyway, she had gone to Dumbledore multiple times about how James treated the children, but he always said that there wasn't a problem with it. Dumbledore only got involved if it was negative towards Daniel, and James rarely did anything that could harm one of his children. He stuck up for both of them, especially the smaller one. What was his name….? Harrison-no, wait, Hadrian! That's it! One time she had called the boy Harrison and she couldn't remember a time where James had been madder. Yes, James stuck up for Hadrian quite a bit, more so than he did Daniel, and Dumbledore thought that was a problem. He kept saying that if James continued acting like this, he would take Hadrian away.

Which Lily knew he could and would do. A lot of people forgot that the Order of the Phoenix was composed of the most powerful light families in Wizarding Britain. She knew for a fact that the Patils and the Bones' were on the Council of Childs Welfare and it wouldn't take too much convincing on Albus' part to make them think that it was in Hadrian's best interest to be removed from a potentially harmful atmosphere. And Lily would do everything in her power to help him.

Lily didn't hate her children, but she didn't really like them either. Danny was much too loud and too much like James for her to hold anything more than amusement for him, and Hadrian was just too… _weird_. I mean, it wasn't anything serious, but the boy… he shouldn't be that quiet and those eyes were just unnerving. He was still a child, but he didn't really… connect with people that well. And the boy was sickly. Well, not so much as sickly, but he didn't have that much energy.

"Marbles!" an elderly looking house elf in a nice white pillow case that matched her hair perfectly popped into the Study Lily had situated herself in.

"Yes, miss?" The elf's voice was raspy, but not enough for Lily to worry. Not that she would worry, anyway.

"Is the garden cleaned up, and ready?"

"Yes, miss. The food is done, the garden is prepared, and the tables and chairs are set up exactly as you asked."

Lily sighed. She was sure it was exactly the way she had asked, but James would likely find something that could be improved. "Very good, Marbles. My husband will probably want to look for himself later on, so be prepared."

"Yes, miss." And the then it popped back out of the room. Lily gave another suffering sigh and picked up the list of guests again. Most of the pureblooded families, light and dark, would be coming and she would have to talk to them and smile and pretend that nothing could please her more than celebrating the day her life was ruined forever.

So much fun.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Daniel Potter POV**

'I hate ties,' was the thought that kept circling his head as he tried, unsuccessfully, to put the offending article of clothing on. Ties were something Daniel knew how to do, but only on other people. 'Ties are stupid, why should I have to wear one? It's my birthday party; I should do whatever I want.'

There was a gentle knock on his bedroom door. After throwing the horrible tie to the floor on his way, he opened the door. Daniel was pretty sure it was his brother; after all, his parents would've just walked in.

It was, just as he thought, Harry. The smaller boy saw the tie on the floor and smirked.

"What's so funny, huh?" Danny noticed that Harrys tie was perfectly situated around the boys' neck.

Harry smiled at him and picked up the tie. "Come here."

Danny complied and walked up to his brother, who then proceeded to help Daniel with his tie. His brother said "Are you excited? The guests will be here in fifteen minutes."

Danny looked down at his brother, who was finishing up with the tie. Harry looked very fancy, with his clean, green robes. Danny would be wearing red robes (Uncle Sirius said it was Gryffindor Red.) "I'm _extremely_ excited. Seven years old! Only a couple more years till Hogwarts! Are you excited?"

Harry walked over and sat on Daniels bed. He didn't look too excited to Daniel, but he smiled when he saw him looking. "I'm looking forward to seeing everybody. And I'm sure the cake will be fantastic."

Danny laughed. "You're seven now, and the party's gonna start in fifteen minutes, and all you can think about is the cake! You can have cake anytime you want, think of something more… unique to be excited about."

Harry just smiled again. "Cake is for special occasions. Having it all the time would ruin it. Besides, its _chocolate_ cake."

"Chocolates not even that good! And only your half is chocolate. Mine is Strawberry." Daniel really didn't like chocolate that much.

"Who eats strawberry cake at a birthday party?" And Harry hated strawberries.

"You wanted cheesecake at first, so don't tease me about what kind of cake I wanted!"

"Well, cheesecake is fantastic!"

"Whatever. Do you think Padfoot got me that new racing broom? You know I've been asking for it for ages." Daniel decided to change the subject before he got too hungry.

Harry gave him a funny look. "You know he did, he gets you whatever you want. And you have not been asking for it for ages, it only came out two weeks ago!"

They went on bantering like this for a while, until their father came upstairs to tell them that the first guests had arrived.

Daniel wanted to run downstairs to see who it was, but Daddy was giving him the _look. _The 'If You Run in This House While There Are Guests over You Will Regret It' look. And that look meant business.

It was Remus, Sirius, and Peter. Daniel grinned at jumped on Remus while Sirius laughed. Daniel knew that Harry would be giving Peter a big hug, too, because Wormtail was his Godfather, like Sirius and Remus were Daniels godfathers.

"Did you bring me something, huh, did you? Did you?" Danny asked while he squeezed the life out of Remus. Moony always looked so skinny and tired that Danny made sure to give him lots of hugs when he was there.

Padfoot just laughed. "I might have, but you won't know until you let go of Moony."

Daniel jumped off Remus and attacked Sirius, ignoring the deep breaths Moony gave trying to get air back into his system. Daniel released the dog animagus and asked "Whatcha get me? Whatcha get me?!"

Sirius laughed and pulled out a small package from inside of his robe. Daniel ignored the way his heart plummeted at not getting the new broom and accepted the package with a smile and a polite 'thank you', just like Daddy taught him.

After hastily tearing off the wrapping paper, he opened the box and gave a gasp. In the box, shrunken to the size of his hand, was that new racing broom! The Cleansweep Six! "Thank you Padfoot! Thank you!"

"Say thank-you to Remus, too, Pronglet, he chipped in too."

"Thank you, Remy! It's amazing! I can't wait to try it out!" Danny then turned around and gave his father the puppy eyes that he knew his Daddy couldn't resist.

His Daddy smiled at him and said "You can go try it out-"Danny made to run from the entrance hall, but was interrupted. "-After Harry opens his present from Peter."

Danny turned around. He had completely forgotten about his brother and Peter in his moment of excitement. Sure enough, Harry was opening a box about the size of his head. Danny tapped his foot impatiently as his little brother took his sweet time unwrapping and opening the box.

"Uncle Wormy!" Harry gasped out as he reached in and picked up- a ferret.

A ferret. A little ferret!? How come Harry got a ferret!? And the ferret was so cute, too! I mean, it was black but had patches of white on top of its back and little blue eyes that were looking at Harry curiously.

Daniel didn't say anything, though, as Harry gave Peter a tight hug and repeated his thanks constantly, until Peter gave him a small laugh and told him to put the ferret in its cage and take it upstairs. Daniel looked over at his father, asking if it was okay to leave now with his eyes.

His father smiled at him and told him he could go now, and Daniel left, trying to tell himself that it was okay that Harry got to have a ferret since he would be getting a dog soon. It wasn't working too well.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Remus Lupin POV**

Remus watched as his godson ran outside to ride his new broom. It would be easy for an ordinary man to miss the jealousy Daniel had towards Hadrian's new ferret, but he was not an ordinary man. He was a werewolf, and that meant his life was a lot harder than most peoples', but it also meant he picked up on things other people missed.

He could tell that his best friend, James', marriage wasn't a happy one. He could tell that Sirius went out to meet with his mystery girlfriend a couple of times a week, and he could tell Lily didn't really like her kids that much. But Remus knew that his little… ability… was a major invasion of privacy, so he never really said anything about it unless directly asked. And even then he didn't let on much. It was the person in questions business what they did with their life, and Remus wasn't about to put his two cents in.

James turned towards Wormtail and said, "How on earth did you know Harry wanted a ferret?_ I_ didn't even know he wanted one!"

Peter just blushed and said, "He mentioned it once or twice." Remus knew that Peter loved his godson a lot. Which was good, considering a lot of people overlooked him in favor of Danny. Including himself, sometimes. But he was trying to get better about it.

James smiled. "Thanks, anyways. I've felt kind of bad since we were getting Daniel a dog and we weren't getting Hadrian something. Let's go outside, Lily's been working all morning on it."

They all followed James out into the gardens, which were arguably the best when it came to hosting a party (which James' parents had done often enough.). There were about twenty round tables, each sitting about six. The marauders sat at one closest to the back door. From his seat he could see Daniel flying in circles high above the ground.

The talk mostly consisted of talk about quidditch until Lily came outside, escorting a very large red headed family and her other son. Harry was talking to a twelve year old Percy Weasley.

"-and transfiguration is a bit difficult, but that's only because Professor McGonagall is a bit strict. She's nowhere near as strict as Professor Snape is, though."

Harry spoke up at this. "Uncle Sev is only that bad because he's really passionate about potions."

Remus felt like laughing. Of course Percy would be telling Harry about Hogwarts, the red-head had just finished his first year there.

James cut into their conversation. "Trust me, Harry, when you go to Hogwarts he won't be nearly as relaxed as he is with you now. He hates Gryffindors."

Hadrian didn't seem to believe his father, he just smiled. Sirius turned to Bill. "I hear you're training to become a curse-breaker. What's it like, working with goblins?"

The children younger than fifteen all went over to where Danny had just landed, and Remus joined a conversation with Arthur about some of the things he found while working in the ministry.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Harry Potter POV**

It was about an hour into the party and Hadrian was slowly going mad. It wasn't so much as being around other people that bothered him, it was more the fact that only a select few of those people actually acknowledged his presence and even fewer actually talked to him.

All Harry wanted to do was go to his room and play with his ferret.

Right now he was talking to a blonde girl named Luna about nargles, a creature he was sure existed only in her head, but it was an interesting conversation to say the least.

"You see, they cause people to get all confused and their head goes fuzzy, like this," her soft, floaty voice said as she messed up her hair with her hands.

"You shouldn't do that," he scolded as he reached up and reorganized her hair for her.

"It's just a demonstration. Father said people can understand you better if you demonstrate things."

"You still shouldn't mess up your hair. It's against the rules," he said, pulling his hands back after he was finished.

"What rules?" she asked. She sounded interested enough, so Harry told her about his father's rules for an acceptable appearance.

"That seems kind of silly, but if it makes you feel better… Oh, hello, Padma," she said to someone standing behind him.

He turned around and looked at Padma Patil, who was a friend of Harrys. She was an Indian witch and was also the younger twin to her sister, Parvati. Harry also knew that she loved muggle detective books.

"Hello Luna, hello Harry. I was told to come and get you, it's time for cake and the toast," she smiled, grabbed Luna's hand, and started walking to the tables. Harry followed rather reluctantly.

When he reached the tables he walked forward and sat next to his brother at the table near the front, where everyone could see them. The tables had a plan to them. The main table was for the family, but since it was only their mother and father and the twins, the godfathers sat with them (Harry was pleased to see Uncle Sev had arrived.). Then there was a family per table all the way to the end. The Weasleys took up three tables themselves, Harry noticed with a smile.

The cake had been on display on the main table earlier, but it had been removed so that they could sit there and also so the house elves could start cutting it.

Once he sat down, his Daddy stood up and the crowd stopped chatting amongst themselves. His Daddy smiled at them all and started his obligatory speech. Harry was just trying not to let his depression show on his face, because he knew _exactly _what this speech was going to end with.

"Another year gone," he started. "And what a year it's been." The crowd cheers. Harry can't help but to notice that the ones near the back, the better dressed ones like Draco's family, didn't clap and waited politely for his father to continue.

"I don't want to make this too long; because I'm sure everyone is eagerly awaiting our fantastic cake." More obnoxiously loud cheers.

"My boys are at that age, though, were they are introduced into Wizarding Society." At this point Harry notices some people in the back, taking pictures. 'Reporters,' Harry thinks bitterly.

"And, in the case of twins, this is also the age where an Heir of the Family must be decided." It's dead silent now.

"Both of my children have worked hard to prove themselves worthy of the title and of the responsibility involved with that title." The crowd is practically on the edge of their seats now. 'This is kind of ridiculous as they all know who is going to be picked.'

"It was a hard choice, but I know the boy I chose will be the best for the position." Daniel reached over and grabbed his hand, but Harry honestly couldn't care at this point.

"That is why I picked-"Hadrian squeezed Daniels hand, _hard-_"Daniel."

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Peter Pettigrew POV**

'That is honestly the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard,' was all that was going through his head at the most. I mean, after all that about who was best for the job he picks _Daniel_?

Sure, Peter was probably a bit prejudiced. I mean, Harry was his godson and he obviously wanted what was best for him, but he wasn't exaggerating when he said Harry was _perfect_ for the position.

Of course, the crowd was absolutely _thrilled._ 'Of course they would be,' he thought, 'their bloody _Savior _was just declared Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter.'

Still, Peter didn't know what the Potters where thinking. His opinion was clearly shared with Severus and, surprisingly, Daniel. The little Boy-Who-Lived just blinked and accepted the praise, though, and later ate his cake like nothing had happened. This drove Peter absolutely insane. How could that brat just sit there, munching on his cake, when he had just destroyed any hope Harry had of getting out of his brother's shadow?

One look at Harry told Peter that he had been told beforehand. At least James had that much dignity. If this had come out and Harry hadn't known, the boy probably would've cried right there in front of everybody. This would've made the situation even worse for him.

All through the rest of the party, people talked and laughed and toasted to their savior, all happily ignoring the other raven-haired boy. And it drove Peter insane. Not only did the Boy Wonder kill his Lord, he had also made life worse than ever thought possible for Peter.

Eventually, though, his Lord would come back. And then Peter could make things better for his godson. Right now, he couldn't do much better than make Daniel jealous over the gifts he gave Hadrian, but soon Harry would have much more. Peter would make sure of it.

**CHAPTER 3 ENDS**

**AN: Hello, everybody! Yeah, I worked insanely hard on this chapter because I didn't write it out before I started typing it. I was just trying to see if it worked out. I don't think its that bad, but its up to the readers to decide. Well, I introduced two new POVs in this chapter. I know, Peter is OOC, but in the books he had spent twelve years as a rat. He was obviously a bit insane. So, anyway, done with my rant. **

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**All who reviewed, favorited, and followed!**

**I sent some PMs to the reviewers, but I think I skipped some people. (SORRY!)**

**Also thanks to my anonymous reviewers: Riemann (nice to hear from you again!) and to Jamie 90**

**See you next time! (Hint: There's a time skip)**


	4. Hogwarts Letters and School Supplies

**CHAPTER 4: Hogwarts Letters and Diagon Alley**

Dear Mr. Potter

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Hadrian Potter POV**

When Harry Potter went downstairs on his birthday (July 31st), the first thing he noticed was the letter sitting in front of his chair at the breakfast table. Nobody else was in the room, so he saw no reason _not_ to open the letter. He was unnecessarily excited, especially considering he already knew what it was.

He had read the letter over several times before his mother came into the room. Things hadn't really changed much between him and his mother since his seventh birthday. She still was vague and distant, but Harry hoped that maybe she would say something to him about his Hogwarts letter.

She stopped in the door when she saw him and she looked at the letter still in his hands. "Eleven already," she murmured before she went over to the table and sat in her seat.

"Go wake up your brother. He'll want to read his own letter," she said, but was cut off by Harrys' father who had apparently just entered the room.

"No need! I already did. He should be here soon. Now," he said as he turned to look at Harry. "Yep, you're definitely eleven. And apparently too impatient to wait for everyone else to open _your _letter."

Harry knew his father was joking, but it still made Harry a little upset that he hadn't acted correctly.

"Well, let me look at it," his father said and Hadrian handed him the letter. As Harry did this, Daniel came running into the room.

"Where is it!? Where is it!? Oooooh, there it is!" Daniel hadn't really changed a lot since their seventh birthday, but he was taller and his hair was longer. Those were standard, though. And, despite popular belief, he being Heir hadn't really changed his attitude that much. He was still insanely hyper (and somewhat annoying).

Daniel tore open the envelope (making Harry wince in the process) and read the letter. He then proceeded to do a little happy dance and started shoving his letter into their mothers face.

"Read mine, Mother! Read mine while Daddy reads Harrys'!" Their mother didn't look pleased with Dannys' behavior, but she did take his letter and read it carefully.

Hadrian turned back to where his father was pouring over the supply list. "They haven't changed it too much…" he muttered, and then looked over to his wife. "When is a good time for us to go to Diagon Alley?"

She shrugged. "Whenever is good for you, James. We can call Sirius and Remus and see if they can come, too."

James grinned. "My day off is tomorrow, I can talk to Sirius about it today," he turned to Daniel and Hadrian. "What do you think kids? Can you wait until tomorrow for our shopping trip?"

Harry really didn't want to wait, but he knew he wasn't exactly getting a choice. "Yes, Daddy."

Daniel seemed to realize they didn't have a choice as well, but he made no effort to hide his irritation. "But _Daddy!_ It's our _Hogwarts supplies!_What if they're all sold out tomorrow?"

Their father smiled at him. "They will still have enough supplies, Daniel. They know how many students go to Hogwarts and they always order accordingly."

"Fine. Can we have breakfast now? I'm_ starving._"

Harry spent the rest of the day enduring his brothers endless chatter about all the pranks he and Ron had planned, and that he was going to get an owl so he could write weekly letters to their family members, et cetera.

Harry was excited, too, but he never really showed his excitement around his brother. If Danny knew Harry was excited about something, too, then he would _never _shut up. And Harry really didn't feel like enduring more senseless talk about how Daniel was planning on sneaking in his broomstick.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Daniel Potter POV**

After spending the entire day talking to Harry about his grand Hogwarts plan, Daniel spent the whole night paranoid about what might actually happen. 'What if I'm not a Gryffindor? What if I stink at all my classes? What if my roommates _snore_?' These where all horrible issues that would completely _ruin _his time at Hogwarts. I mean, spending seven years with snoring roommates was enough to give him _nightmares._

Daniel had been trying to hide how nervous he was by talking about how awesome it was going to be, but now that he was alone the negative thoughts were circling his mind again. Eventually he managed to fall asleep, only to have a bizarre nightmare about Professor Dumbledores' beard.

When he woke up, he was so excited about getting his school supplies that the doubts started to fade away again. He got dressed and then went downstairs to the family dining room, where his brother was already sitting.

Harry's posture was perfectly strait, but he didn't make it look like he was trying too hard. Harry still looked a bit like a girl, but not as much as he had when he was seven. Harry was still small, and his hair was still pretty and curly, but his face had managed to lose some of its roundness. Daniel still thought he looked pretty, though.

Hadrian looked up when he heard Daniel enter, and they smiled at each other. They weren't the closest of siblings, but they did get along rather well.

Once Daniel sat down, he asked Hadrian what was for breakfast.

Harry scoffed, "What makes you think I know? But I think I smelt egg casserole when I came down from the library." The library was pretty close to the kitchen, and it always smelled like food in that hallway. Daniel was about to ask why Harry had been at the library this early in the morning, but the topic of food distracted him.

Daniel pouted. "I wanted omelets."

"You always want omelets. I happen to love egg casserole. And you really shouldn't be so gloomy about breakfast of all things. We _are _going to get our things for school today."

Daniel grinned at his brother. "You're right. Do you think Daddy will take us to get our wands first?"

"Maybe if you ask nicely," their father replied from the doorway as he crossed the room toward the table.

Danny grinned. "Hey, Daddy? When are we going to leave?"

Their father smiled at him again. "Right after breakfast. Your mother wants to get there early so it won't be so crowded."

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Hadrian Potter POV**

Their mother wasn't really successful in her wish to avoid a crowd. Most likely because there was always a crowd in the Alley, but Harry was pretty sure it was also because other students had begged their parents to come today, too.

They were there with Sirius and Peter, Remus couldn't come because the full moon had been yesterday and he still felt pretty sore. Though he did send a message with Sirius about how proud he was of them. This didn't make any sense to Harry. It was obvious they were going to get in, why was everyone so proud?

Still, he was very excited to be doing his school shopping. After the group gathered their money from Gringotts, they went to Madame Malkins for their robes. This took longer than it should have, because Harry started chatting with Draco, who had been in there when they arrived. Once his parents saw the blonde boy, they went over to the corner to talk about 'adult business.'

"I was wondering if I would see you here, Hadrian. Did you get your wand yet?" He asked, blatantly ignoring the glare Daniel was sending him from his stool.

"No, our father said we should save that for last. Did you get yours?" Harry didn't see Draco too much because of their family's rivalry, but they had been pen pals since Harry's seventh birthday party.

"Of course, Father couldn't wait for me to get mine," the blonde said smugly. "It is the most important part of turning eleven, besides getting your Hogwarts letter."

Harry hummed in response. Then Draco turned to the Hogwarts houses. "What house do you think you'll go in?"

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but Danny jumped in before he had the chance. "Harry's gonna go to Gryffindor, just like every other Potter."

Harry tried not to be mad, but it seemed like Daniel had taken to answering for Harry in recent years. Besides, not all Potters were in Gryffindor.

Draco snickered at Daniels answer. "I don't know about that one, Potter. You're brother seems to be more of a snake than a lion."

Daniel gasped, like Draco had just said something insulting. "No way! There is no way my brother would be a Slytherin! Right, Harry?"

Harry just shrugged, not wanting to get involved, but his brother seemed to take it as a yes. "See? Besides, no Potter would be a _Slytherin_. We're related to Gryffindor, why would we be?"

Harry knew this wasn't true. A handful of Potters had been Slytherins. Including Great-Uncle Cory, who Daddy used to tell stories about.

Draco sneered at Daniel. "He didn't say anything, idiot. Besides, there's nothing wrong with Slytherin. A lot of high-ranking wizards were Slytherins."

They were clearly about to start a full-blown fight about this, but Madame Malkin came over and said the twins were done. Once all the Potters (Plus the godfathers) had left the shop, Daniel turned on Harry.

"Why do you talk to that git? He's just a stupid snake." Harry knew that Daniel didn't really hate Draco, Danny just hated losing. Which he tended to do when Draco was involved.

"He's not a git, he's my friend. And you really shouldn't be so against Slytherins. Having a rivalry like that will only hold you back." Harry wrote a lot of letters to his friends, whom Daniel said were all 'future Slytherins.'

Daniel glared at Harry. "You always take their side! It's not like you're gonna be a Slytherin, why do you care about them so much?"

Harry just glared at him and sped up to walk next to Wormtail, who didn't say anything about Harrys' bad mood.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Daniel Potter POV**

Daniel was steaming. How could Harry pick Malfoy over him? He was his brother, Daniel Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived! People would kill to be in Harrys' position, but all Harry did was ignore him, or just humor him in his grand plans.

Sirius went to stand with him while they were at Flourish and Blotts. His godfather was the only one who knew how to calm him down when he got into one of his _moods._

"What's got you so upset, Prongslet? Did the Malfoy boy say something to you?"

Daniel sighed. "How come Harry is so _weird_? I mean, he's friends with all those future Slytherins, he never takes me seriously, and he doesn't even _try_ to talk to _my_ friends!"

Well," Sirius started, giving him that look that meant he would be getting some sort of moral lecture. "Have you given his friends a chance?"

"Of course not! They're evil!" he stated clearly, wondering if his godfather had lost all common sense.

"They're only eleven, I'm sure they can't all be evil. Who knows, you might get along with one of them."

No way, Uncle Sirius. It's not happening." Daniel was confused. He knew that Padfoot hated all of Harrys' friends' families. He said they were all 'Prejudiced Death Eaters', and he wasn't exactly quiet about it, either.

"If you say so, kiddo. Why don't we go look at those Quidditch books over there? I think I see a Tornados one."

Daniel grinned and went over to where the Tornados one was. '_Archive of Tornado Players Achievements'._ It was all shiny and new and had a lot of pictures that Daniel knew would keep him from losing interest. Few people knew that Daniel actually had trouble with reading, which was really bad because he was expected to read a lot for his position as Heir. And now he was going to have to go to school, where he would be expected to be able to read his assignments and textbooks.

After pouring over the quidditch books, Daddy and Mother came and said that they were done buying. Harry was standing behind Daddy, and he was looking at the Tornado book. "Anything good in there?"

"Yeah, apparently they turned down Lockhart for the Beater position before he got all famous." Daniel cursed himself for forgetting that he was mad at Harry, but he was close to forgiving his twin now. I mean, Daniels friends weren't exactly nice to Harry, either.

After stopping at more supply stores, they went to the Eeylops Owl Emporium, where Daniel bought a proud-looking eagle owl, which he named Harley. Their parents asked Harry if he wanted an owl, but he just said he would take Elspeth with him to school.

Daniel quickly pointed out that the letter said nothing about being allowed to take ferrets to Hogwarts, and Harry told him that rats weren't allowed either, but Percy had taken one.

When they finally got to Ollivanders, Daniel and Harry were both over their argument and talking eagerly about what kind of wand they thought they would get.

"Hello, Misters Potter and Potter. I've been expecting you." Both boys jumped, as they hadn't seen the creepy looking man come back to the front of the shop.

He was a _very_ creepy man, with large, pale eyes and long, pale fingers. "Which one is going first?" he asked their father.

Daddy looked very uncomfortable as he replied, "Daniel can go first."

Daniel swore he saw Harry roll his eyes, but he was too excited to care. I mean, he had been waiting for this for ages! "Okay, Mr. Ollivander. Let's do it!"

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Hadrian Potter POV**

Harry was close to rolling his eyes _again _at the childish comment coming from his brother. I mean, didn't Danny know how important Ollivander was? He was the greatest wand maker in Britain (According to most families) and Daniel was just being childish!

Ollivander didn't seem to mind it, though. 'Of course he didn't mind. It's Daniel freaking Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Everybody loves him.'

Harry was pretty sure he was just mad because he didn't get to go first in getting a wand. Which was to be expected, Daniel got the first and best of everything. But Harry had still been hoping. Maybe he should just stop getting his hopes up. Then he could stop getting irrationally mad at his older brother.

Daniel stood straight when Ollivander started measuring him, and he offered his right hand to him when he asked for his wand arm, just like the perfect little boy he was supposed to be. Then Ollivander started bring Daniel wands to try out.

Harry watched each one, wondering if it could be his that his brother was waving around like an idiot. But Ollivander just kept snatching them back and laying them on the desk behind him.

Harry wasn't sure if it was actually taking this long, or if it was just him being impatient to get a wand. One look at his parents proved that _yes, it was taking this long._

Daddy was talking to Peter, obviously worried that they would need to go find Daniel a wand somewhere else, and Sirius and Mother were just standing next to each other and watching Daniel repeatedly fail at using a wand.

Finally, Ollivander said "I wonder…" and ran back to the storage room in the back. When he came back he was brushing dust off the top of a very old case. "Holly and phoenix feather, an unusual combination but still…. Go ahead and give it a wave."

Finally _something_ happened. Gold and red sparks flew out of the end and Daniel cried out in relief and joy. Ollivander and the rest of the adults clapped and oooohed and ahhhhed over Daniel, who was waving his wand as if he knew what he was doing.

"Curious, how curious…" Ollivander mumbled as he out the winning wand back in its box and started calculating the price.

For once it wasn't James or Sirius who stepped in, but their Mother. "If I may ask, sir, but what's curious?"

Ollivander turned toward her and Hadrian saw his mother suppress a wince at being stared at by those creepy eyes.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mrs. Potter, every single wand. And it just happens that the wand your son has taken to… why, its' brother gave him that scar."

All of the adults gasped and Harry raised his eyebrows. _The Dark Lords brother wand_. Harrys' eyes went over to Peter for a second. Harry knew his godfather had been tortured into giving their location to the Dark Lord, and Harry wasn't too surprised that Peter was looking very pale indeed.

Harry felt kind of sad for his brother, too, but he couldn't help but be jealous. His brother had to cause a scene wherever they went, didn't he?

Ollivander charged his parents thirteen galleons for Daniels wand and all of the adults were about to leave the shop when Harry gave a not-so-subtle cough to remind them he needed a wand, too.

It was easy to see his Daddy felt bad about forgetting about him, but Harry forgave him. Daddy's' memory had been getting worse with time. Peter apologized, but Harry knew that his godfather had just been shaken up about the mention of the Dark Lord. Hadrian didn't forgive Sirius or Mother, but they didn't need to know that. They didn't even bother to apologize anyway.

Ollivander gave Harry a long look before saying he knew _exactly _what wand he needed. And Harry did get his wand on the first try. An ash wand with dragon heartstring. Harry wasn't sure if he should be happy or upset that he got his wand so quickly. Was he really so simple that all Ollivander had to do was look at him to know what kind of wand he needed? I mean, Daniel must've taken two hours to get his wand!

They left the store after paying twelve galleons for Harry's wand and, after a good trip to Florean Fortescues, finally made it home, where Harry crossed out another day on his calendar that was counting down the days until he got to go to Hogwarts.

Unbeknownst to him that his brother was doing the exact same thing.

**Chapter Four End**

**AN: Hello, people! Sorry for the wait, but last chapter was the last one I had completely planned out. So it will take awhile for updates now. I would like to thank all of the lovely reviewers and favoriters and followers! Also, a note. Some one said something about me not putting apostrophes in the right spots. I would just like to apologize for that, and I must confess that I completely stink at apostrophes, so I just go with what Microsoft tells me.**


	5. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

**Chapter 5: Platform Nine and Three Quarters**

**James Potter POV**

No matter how many times James tried to stop being so upset, it just didn't work. But didn't he have a good excuse to be upset? I mean, his boys were going to Hogwarts in about three hours, and he wouldn't see them again until Yule! And even then, his children might decide they like Hogwarts better than Potter Manor…

'No, stop that. Of course they'll come home. Don't be silly,' he criticized himself. Why wouldn't his sons come home for Yule? They both loved the holidays, even if they loved Hogwarts they would still come home.

"-ad. Dad. Dad!" James jumped at the sudden interruption of his sulking. Daniel was standing in front of him in his study. Daniel was watching him, clearly knowing what had been going on in his father's head. "Don't worry, Daddy. We'll be fine. We just need to get going now, so we don't miss the train."

James' head snapped towards the clock. 'Impossible!' But it was. Apparently, it was ten o'clock, and time for them to head to Kings Cross. 'But it was eight o'clock just a few moments ago…'

James didn't spend too much time thinking about it, though. As he got older his memory got worse and he started spacing out for long periods of time. He had called a healer once, but she said it was probably just a phase. James had, apparently, forgotten that the healer had said that three years ago.

Besides, he had more important things to worry about now. Such as getting his sons to the train that would take them away from him for four months.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Lily Potter POV**

When James finally snapped out of his little staring contest with the air, we finally managed to get everybody in the entrance hall.

Lily probably shouldn't be that rude about James' _condition,_ especially considering she knew it was her fault anyway, but it really made things more complicated than it should've been. I mean, how else was she supposed to make her husband forget about her infidelity other than a memory charm? And if that just so happened to cause him a few memory issues then so be it. Besides, Dumbledore had assured her that it wouldn't be too much of a problem.

Yes, Dumbledore knew of her affair. It had surprised her a great deal before she realized she should have expected him to. What surprised her the most, though, was that he was completely _supportive. _I mean, he was the icon of the light (Besides Daniel) and he was basically helping her cheat on her husband!

Anyway, at least the children were going to school today. Then she would be free from them for _four months. _I mean, the longest they had ever been away was three days, when they had stayed at the Finnegans' during the summer.

James insisted on doing a last minute luggage check, which wasted about fifteen minutes because Daniel had somehow misplaced his hat, and Harry had to go track down his charms textbook. Finally, at ten thirty they were ready to apparrate to Kings Cross. Once they got there, Daniel wasted no time rushing over to the entrance and running strait through it with his trolley. James went running after him, which left Lily alone with Hadrian.

Lily always felt weird around her younger son. I mean, she didn't see him too much, and most of the time someone else was there with them to get rid of some of the awkwardness. And she had her suspicions that Harrison knew about her infidelity. Wait, no, it's Hadrian, not Harrison. Anyway, the boy seemed to be trying not to look at her while he positioned himself to go through the barrier. And after he went through it, Lily gave a sigh of relief.

The children would be gone soon, and then Lily could do whatever she wanted until the Holidays. She was more excited about this than she had been about anything else in a long time.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Daniel Potter POV**

'Ooooooh, look at that! Oooooooh, look at _that_! There's Ron! There's Ron!' Daniels thoughts were all over the place, and Daniel really couldn't bring himself to care about proper etiquette in public right now. I mean, come on! The Hogwarts express was _right there_! How could Harry just stand there, looking so composed?!

"Daddy, look, I see Ron! Can we go see them? Pretty please!?" His father just laughed and the Potters walked over to the Weasleys.

"Danny!" Ron Weasley was his very best friend, and was obviously the most excited to see him. "We're finally going! Come on, let's go get a compartment!" Daniel was close to actually following his friend, but Daddy stopped him before he could go.

"Aren't you going to say good-bye?" Daniel tried to feel bad about his Daddy's feelings being hurt, but he was just so _clingy_. Like a little girl who was about to lose her teddy bear.

Harry came over and hugged their father around the middle. "I'll see you at Yule, Daddy. Take care of yourself." Their father leaned over and kissed Harry on the forehead. You take care of yourself, too, and make sure not to get into too much trouble. You don't want to make your housemates mad at you."

Daniel was getting tired of being ignored, so he shoved Harry off their father and gave him a big squeeze. Harry stopped himself from falling over, and Daniel told his father, "Don't forget about me, Daddy! Write to me at least once a week so I know you're okay!"

Okay, maybe Daniel was majorly possessive over his Daddy, but he was actually worried about his father, too. And besides, Daniel had to make sure that he was the favorite son.

"Don't worry, Daniel. No one can replace you. Now give your mother a kiss and go find a place to sit. I think Harry's already gone, but I'm sure you can find him."

Daniel let go of his father, but didn't make a move toward his mother, who was standing next to Molly Weasley, looking very bored.

"Harry's going to be fine, Daddy. He'll probably go sit with his junior Slytherin friends."

"I know, Daniel," his father sighed, "But your brother is… _different _from the others. Promise me you'll take care of him." Daddy patted him on the head, and Daniel tried to control his temper.

Why was Daddy so worried about Harry!? I mean, sure, Harry is smaller than everyone else, but he could easily hex anyone who bothered him too much. Shouldn't his father be more worried about _him_? I mean, he was the special one! He was the Boy-Who-Lived! He was the Potter Family Heir! Didn't he deserve his father's attention more than his brother?

"Yes, father. Goodbye mother." He gave his mother a very quick hug and said goodbye to all the Weasleys that weren't going to Hogwarts. He even gave Ginny a hug because she was crying so much. See how good he was?

Then he and Ron got on the train and fund an empty compartment near the back of the train. Ron immediately started complaining about all of his secondhand things, and Daniel pretended to listen. Honestly, Ron was a huge whiner when it came to how many siblings he had.

"Ron," he started, getting the red-heads attention. "I would honestly have all of your brothers instead of Harry. I mean, all Daddy could say to me was for me to _watch him._ He can watch himself, for goodness sake! And it's not like the other Gryffindors would let anyone hurt him."

Ron made a face. "Yeah, no offence, but your brothers kind of… weird. I mean, he never plays with us when I come over. He's always reading. If I didn't know any better, I would think he was-"

"Don't say it, Ron! My brother is NOT a snake! It's bad enough _Malfoy _thinks he would be, but you too?"

Ron sighed. "Okay, fine. Whatever makes you happy." They both just stared out the window until the train finally started moving. They waved at their families as they passed, and they were _finally _on their way to Hogwarts.

Ron seemed to be trying to think of something to say to break the awkward silence, but was interrupted by a round faced boy whom they both knew the name of.

"Hello, Neville," They both said in unison.

"Hey guys, have you seen Trevor anywhere?"

"Sorry, no," Daniel answered, which caused the round-faced boy to burst into tears.

"He keeps getting away from me!" Ron and Daniel had never really gotten along with Neville too much, and Ron complained that the boy was too much of a Hufflepuff. So they didn't know each other very well.

The most time they had spent together was a couple of weeks ago, when he came over to Potter Manor for a visit. He had come with his toad, to show it to us, but he had lost it ten minutes later. They had spent three hours looking for it before Harry came out of his room and said he had found it under his bed.

"Stop crying, Neville! It won't do anything!" Ron yelled, which did actually make Neville stop crying.

"Yeah, I guess so," he sniffled and then turned to Daniel. "I saw your brother, by the way. He's sitting with Padma and Parvati a little closer to the front of the train."

Daniel was about to explode. "Why does everyone think that I care about what Harry's doing? I don't! He can take care of himself! He's not a bloody girl!"

Neville looked a bit scared of him after his rant, but Daniel was too worked up to care. Ron told Neville to just leave and give Daniel some time, while Danny glared out the window. Ron started trying to make Daniel feel better after the door closed, but eventually just gave up. Daniel was fine with that. He just wanted some quiet.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Draco Malfoy POV**

A couple of hours after Neville spoke with Daniel and Ron, someone was seeking out Hadrian.

'All of these people are really irritating,' Draco thought as he walked down the walkway. 'I mean, how hard is it to find one person? It wouldn't be this hard if they would all just get out of my way.'

Draco Malfoy, Heir of the prestigious house of Malfoy, was looking for his long time pen pal and friend, Hadrian Potter. This would've been hard enough considering the boy was like a ghost at the best of times. Now he had to go through all of these irritating people, too.

Eventually Draco found him sitting in a compartment with the Patil twins. He was reading a book, and so was one of the twins, but the other looked completely bored. The bored one looked up at him the minute he walked into the area.

Draco knew one of them was Parvati and one of them was Padma, but he honestly never spent time with them so he couldn't tell them apart.

He ignored both the Indian girls in favor of the black haired boy who was _still reading. _Who does that? I mean, honestly! Draco had never met someone who could read as much as Harry. 'Atleast he's already wearing his robes.'

"Hadrian," he said, looking directly at the boy. Harry just hummed in response, which was just not acceptable. "Come on, Hadrian! We've been waiting for you in _our_ compartment! Let's go, we've still got some candy."

Hadrian finally looked up at him. "I'm sitting with Padma right now, and my trunk is here. It would just be stupid to move now. We're almost there anyway."

Draco was getting irritated. Hadrian was the only person that ever spoke to him like that, and sometimes it was nice, but now it was annoying. "You're already dressed, so the only thing you would need to bring with you is Elspeth, and she's not all that heavy."

Harry glared at him and then went back to his book. "Elspeth is not a _thing, _Draco. She's my pet. I'll sit with you on the boat to the school, how's about that?"

Draco wasn't really pleased with the compromise, but he saw that the bored looking girl was about to insert herself into the conversation and decided it was time to cut his losses. "Fine, Harry, I'll see you when we get there." He sent a glare at the two girls who had stolen his friend and left.

It didn't matter too much. Once Hadrian was sorted into Slytherin and his family turned against him, Draco would be there. Then Hadrian would realize that Draco was the best friend he could ever have, and he wouldn't be so disrespectful anymore. Draco would make sure of it.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Hadrian Potter POV**

Honestly, how many people would come and bother him today? He just wanted to read his book, was that too much to ask? Apparently it was, because so far he had been interrupted by Padma and Parvati, Fred and George, Neville (Who he didn't really mind, but by this point it was getting frustrating), some muggle-born girl who looked like a beaver, and Draco (Who he really didn't mind but he had been so mad he couldn't help but to be rude).

'Couldn't they all just go away?' He thought as he got off the train with Padma. 'I mean, it's not like anyone would miss them.'

"First years! First years over here!" he heard Hagrid yelling. Hadrian had only met Hagrid a handful of times, but he was very hard to forget.

He followed Hagrid with the rest of the first years to some sort of dock, where the giant told them to get four to a boat. At this point Harry had noticed he was a good head shorter than most of the other first years, and he had to stop himself from getting mad about it.

Before Harry could make a move to get in the boat, he was abducted by Draco, Theodore Nott, and Blaise Zabini. Draco reminded him of his promise as he was dragged into a boat by his friends. He sat next to Draco up front while Theo and Blaise sat together in the back.

All of them ducked under the ivy and finally, _finally_, Harry Potter saw Hogwarts.

It was absolutely beautiful. There were towers and turrets and so many windows that were lit up with candlelight and the reflections shimmered on the surface of the Black Lake. A lot of the students were in awe over the magnificent building, whispering with their neighbors and such, while Harry just stared at the building. This was going to be his home for seven years. This was the place where Harry would be able to _learn,_ where he could escape his brothers shadow. It was _perfect._

They arrived at some sort of cave under the school, where Hagrid led them all up to the front door of the school. He turned around and checked to make sure everyone had everything they needed. Harry looked down to his shoulder, where Elspeth sat, looking smugly at everything. Not for the first time did Harry wish he could find out what she was thinking.

Once Hagrid had confirmation from everyone, he turned toward the school again and knocked three times on the huge castle doors.

**CHAPTER 5 END**

**AN: This chapter gave me a lot of trouble! I wasn't sure if I should include the sorting or not, and it jumps around on POVs a lot, but I decided it was the best I could make it. It's also shorter than my other chapters, but not by too much. Anyway, here you go! and next chapter is going to be the sorting. After that chapter, we're going to get into the actual first year of them at Hogwarts!**


	6. The Sorting

**CHAPTER SIX: The Sorting**

**Daniel Potter POV**

The door was answered by a familiar witch in emerald robes. Daniel knew her, of course. She was Professor Minnie, the transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor House. She also was one of his tutors.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid introduced the group. This, in Daniels opinion, was kind of obvious. She already knew who they were. Who else would they be? Do they often get people knocking on the castle doors on the first of September? So many questions, so little time!

"Thank you, Hagrid. I'll take them from here." She opened the door wide and let them in. The entrance hall was huge! It could fit their cottage at Godrics Hollow! The stones were sparkling from the light of the torches, and there was a magnificent marble staircase that led to the upper floors.

The first years followed Professor Minnie into a small, empty chamber to the side of the Great Hall. Daniel could hear hundreds of voices inside, the rest of the school must already be there. All of the first years filled in the chamber, packed together much closer than he would prefer. Neville was practically standing on his shoes, and the house elves had just polished them!

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor Minnie. Daniel inwardly groaned. She was going to give them some sort of speech. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room.

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours."

At these words, Daniel looked over at Harry. The two made eye contact and Harry gave him a little smile. It was enough to tell Danny that Harry was nervous, too. This was good. Daniel didn't want to be more nervous than his little brother.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Daniel noticed she was looking specifically at Rons' smudged nose and Nevilles' cloak, which was buttoned under his ear. Daniel reached up and patted his hair to get it to lay flat, an impossible task for even the most experienced hair dresser.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," Minnie said. "Please wait quietly."

Please, you have all these eleven year old kids whom are about to be sorted in front of the whole school and you expect them to _be quiet? _'Oh, no,' Daniel thought. 'I'm thinking like Harry!'

Ron poked him to get his attention. "How do you think we're sorted?"

Daniel just shrugged and started glaring at Draco Malfoy, who was talking to Harry quietly. Nobody knew how they were sorted; it was a tradition amongst wizarding families. Really weird, but he wasn't about to question it. It kind of made things more exciting that way.

Ron kept on trying to make conversation. "Fred was going on and on about wrestling a troll, but that's probably just a load of talk."

Daniel snickered. "Of course it's just a bunch of talk! Do you really think they would make kids fight a troll? It would be _epic_, but way too dangerous for most of the students. What would all the future Hufflepuffs do?"

Ron snorted. "They could scream and run away. It would be a good distraction so everybody else can attack." Ron was always pretty good at strategy. Daniel thought it was because he was so good at chess.

Daniel could hear that beaver-toothed girl jabbering on about all the spells she had learned over the summer and wondering which one she would need. Despite the cocky face Danny was wearing, he was really nervous about how they would sort them.

Ron made no effort what-so-ever to hide his anxiety. "There's no way they would make us use magic already, right? I mean, we technically haven't learned anything yet. It just wouldn't be fair if they did."

Daniel gave him an encouraging smile to make him feel better. "Of course they wouldn't. We'll be fine."

Suddenly someone screamed. Daniel whirled around and gasped. Some ghosts had just flouted through the wall! They were talking about some person named Peeves when one of them noticed the first years.

"New students!" cried the fatter one who was smiling at them. "About to be sorted, I suppose?"

A couple of people gave small nods. The ghost grinned once again. "I hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old House you know. Well, see you in a bit!" He floated through the wall, and the other ghosts that had stayed quiet followed him out.

Immediately afterwards, Professor Minnie came back in and told them line up and to follow her. Which was probably for the best, Longbottom looked like he was going to faint.

The Great Hall looked _phenomenal._ It was there were four long tables filled with students in their black Hogwarts robes. Over them were banners representing which House sat saw the Gryffindor Lion and was filled with pride. 'That's where I'm going to end up,' he thought smugly.

The ceiling was probably the most spectacular part of the room. It looked like there wasn't a roof at all! He heard beaver-girl say something about it being enchanted, but he decided to ignore her in favor of analyzing the teachers.

There's Professor Dumbledore, with his long white beard and ridiculously colored robes. There's Snape, who was looking at Harry with what could have been pride if he wasn't a total git. But who's the Professor next to him?

Daniel didn't have time to question it for long, because the line of First Years had stopped. McGonagall put down a stool and then sat a ratty, old hat on it. Daniel was thoroughly confused, but then a seam in the hat seemed to split and it burst into song.

'_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap!'_

The whole hall rang with applause once the hat had finished its' song. It gave a bow to all four tables and the first years and then went still again.

"We've only got to try on the hat! That's easy!" Ron whispered into Dannys' ear. Daniel smiled at him. Yes, trying on the hat was a lot easier than fighting a troll. Even if they still had to do it in front of everyone. But what kind of Gryffindor would Daniel be if he shied away from attention?

Minnie walked up to the stool and started to speak again. "When I call your name you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said, and then she started calling names. "Abbot, Hannah!"

Daniel smiled when he saw his friend walk up to the stool. The Abbotts lived near the Potters' summer cottage in Godrics Hollow. They used to play together when they were younger.

She put the hat on and after a moment's pause it shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Daniel heard Ron snicker, so he sent him a scowl. The table on the right cheered and clapped as she went and sat down. Daniel noticed the fat ghost clapping along with the students.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted again, and the same table cheered some more. He saw Susan run over to sit by Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!" A boy walked up to the stool with a mask of fake calmness.

"RAVENCLAW!" This time the table second from the left clapped. A couple of Ravenclaws stood up and shook hands with Terry as he sat down and joined their group.

Another girl went to Ravenclaw after him, but then a girl named Lavender became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left near the wall exploded in cheers. Some might have called it unnecessary, but Daniel thought it looked awesome. He saw Fred and George catcalling and grinned. He wondered how they would all react when they got the famous Daniel Potter in their House.

Bulstrode Millicent became the first new Slytherin and the table on the far right started to cheer. It made Daniel kind of sick to see all of those dark wizards and future dark wizards looking so pleased.

Daniel was starting to get more nervous as time went on, even though he was giving himself the best pep talk ever thought. They went through the F's and then the G's (the beaver-toothed girl made it into Gryffindor and Daniel couldn't help but think the standards had probably gone down for the hat).

When Longbottom was called up, he tripped on the way to the stool and most of the school laughed. He had the hat on for a long time when the hat finally declared him a Gryffindor, and then he ran off with it and had to go back and give the hat to MacDougal, Morag. Daniel definitely saw Minnie roll her eyes at his stunt. Daniel felt bad for her; Longbottom would probably lose them a lot of points this year.

When Malfoys name was called, he strutted up to the stool and immediately. The hat had barely touched his head when it screamed "SLYTHERIN!"

There weren't a lot of people left now. They went through the M's and the N's and then a couple of P's were called before finally his own name was called.

"Potter, Daniel!" He had to remind himself not to run up to the stool. He somehow managed to walk calmly up to the seat, relishing in the whispers that ran through the hall at the sound of his name.

Daniel sat on the stool and smiled when Minnie put the hat on his head. It covered his eyes, which Daniel was grateful for. It was hard to look this confident all the time!

"Well, well, well, Mr. Potter, what do we have here…" he heard a voice whisper in his ear. With a jolt Daniel realized it was the Sorting Hat talking to him. Nobody told him it would speak to him!

"They aren't expected to, Mr. Potter," the hat told him.

'Wait, you can read my mind, too?' Daniel thought.

"How else did you think I was going to know what House to put you in?"

'I thought you just put us in the House we wanted to be in. By the way, I want to be in Gryffindor. Pretty please.'

The hat chuckled in his ear. 'You are a difficult one, Mr. Potter. I happen to think you might do well in Slytherin.'

Daniel almost had a heart attack. 'What!? I can't be a Slytherin! I'm a Gryffindor! Put me in Gryffindor!'

"Slytherin could make you great, though. Isn't that what you want? No? Well, I suppose if you're so insistent it better be GRYFFINDOR!"

That last part was said out loud to the entire hall. Daniel walked on shaking legs to the Gryffindor table. He was too shaken up to care about his image, and he was way too distracted by what the Sorting Hat had said to notice he had gotten the loudest cheer so far.

'What was it talking about? I can't be a Slytherin! It's just not acceptable!' Daniel was snapped out of his thoughts by a sensation of his arm being dipped in ice water. Daniel looked up and saw a ghost smiled at him. 'This must be Nearly Headless Nick. He does seem nice, just like Father said.' Daniel smiled at Nick and turned toward the front.

After the cheering stopped, Professor McGonagall called out the next name. "Potter, Hadrian!"

Daniel watched as his brother walked up to the Sorting Hat with perfect grace, just like he was taught. Daniel was once again jealous at how refined his brother always looked. 'Oh, well. Seven years in Gryffindor should fix that.' Daniel told himself.

Daniel was surprised to hear that a lot of people didn't know who his brother was. The Purebloods and more respectable Half-Bloods knew him, of course, but the others honestly had no clue the Boy-Who-Lived had a brother. Daniel found that he didn't care either way. Hadrian was probably happier with the anonymity.

Harry sat on the stool looking perfectly composed, and when the hat fell on his head it covered him all the way down to his nose, he was just that small! Danny probably would've laughed, but he had a feeling he was the only one who noticed.

Harry stayed still with the hat on his head for a whole minute before it finally called out his House.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Hadrian Potter POV**

The Sorting had been completely boring so far. A couple of people in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, his brother got in Gryffindor, and Draco got his wish and had made it into Slytherin. Harry wasn't really too worried over which House he would go in because he had friends in all of them. The only thing he was worried about was Daniels reaction.

Harry knew he wasn't a Gryffindor. I mean, he wasn't all that brave, or daring, or whatever else defined a Gryffindor. He just wouldn't fit in. And Harry didn't want to spend seven years in a House he didn't really like. On the other hand, his brother, family, and friends would never understand him if he went into Slytherin. And no matter how aloof he might act in public; his familys' acceptance meant everything to him.

When his name was finally called, he calmed his nerves and walked calmly up to the stool. Professor McGonagall gave him a miniscule smile to make him feel better. He almost smiled back, he was so happy to see a friendly face.

He sat on the stool and she plopped the hat on his head and Harry was embarrassed to realize the hat had slid all the way down to his nose.

"Another Potter, huh? Hmmm… you seem smarter than your brother…'"the hat whispered into his head. "But where to put you? You don't seem like much of a Gryffindor…"

'I'm not.' Harry replied.

"No, you aren't," the hat agreed. "But what are you? Perhaps… a Slytherin?"

'No! Not Slytherin!'

The Sorting Hat groaned. "What is with you Potter children and your animosity towards Slytherin?"

Harry replied, 'I have nothing against Slytherin. It's just that my Father would never forgive me if I was a Slytherin. Why don't you put me somewhere else?'

The hat laughed. "If you say so, child. Fine. I think you would do well in… RAVENCLAW!"

Harry blinked. He had never thought he would go to Ravenclaw. He had thought the Sorting Hat would ignore his opinion on where he thought he should go.

'Still,' he thought as he crossed over to where the Ravenclaws were clapping for him, 'It is a very good House to be in.'

The two Prefects shook his hand and welcomed him to the House with smiles, and Harry took his seat with the other Ravenclaw first years. So far there were seven, not including him. He sat next to a boy named Michael Corner and his long-time friend Padma, and they sat quietly while Professor McGonagall finished calling names. Ravenclaw got one more student after Harry, a girl named Lisa Turpin.

Harry was also pleased to see that Daniels best friend, Ron, got into Gryffindor. Maybe that way Daniel wouldn't be so mad at him for not being a Gryffindor.

Hadrian was also hoping that Draco wouldn't be too mad at him, either. It wouldn't be good if he lost both his twin brother and his best friend on the same day.

Finally, after the Sorting was finished and the Great Hall had gone quiet again, Dumbledore got to his feet.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry snorted. The old man had done a fantastic job of looking crazy. Harry looked down and carefully hid his surprise at the plates that were now loaded with food. All kinds of his favorite foods all in one place! It was enough to make anybody's mouth water! It's a good thing he could remember his manners, or else he would start stuffing his face as he had no doubt his brother was doing right now.

After everybody was done eating dinner, the plates cleared and then filled themselves once again with desserts. Harry helped himself to some of his favorite treacle tart while he listened to the other first years talk about their classes, sometimes with an input from the second year girls sitting nearby.

Michael Corner was talking eagerly about Herbology. "My Dad taught me the basics already! He says that everybody should have a good base of their studies before starting school. Mum tried to tell him that they go over those at the beginning, but he says that if I know it already I'll get better marks."

Su Li interrupted him. "We get it Michael, but honestly I'm more excited about charms, or potions!"

The second year girl, Cho Chang, got in on the conversation at this point. "Oh, you might as well give up on Potions. Snape, the Professor, is a complete perfectionist. If you mess up on one thing he'll fail you. No kidding!"

Padma said, "Well, the details are important. And he's not all that bad. He's Harrys' godfather."

Instantly everybody turned to him so he could tell them all about Snapes' teaching style and if he was really as good as people said he was. Harry was a bit overwhelmed at all the attention, but he quickly got the hang of talking with a lot of people at once.

Once the desserts disappeared, Dumbledore stood up once again.

"Ahem- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

His twinkling blue eyes flickered over to a familiar pair of red-heads at the Gryffindor table.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors."

Harry almost snorted again. He wondered how they could expect a couple hundred magical children _not _to curse each other in the halls from time to time.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madame Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry heard a couple of people laugh, including his brother, but he knew that nobody would joke about something like that in a school.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore cried. Most of the teachers smiles now looked rather fixed, and Uncle Sev's trademark sneer had now turned into a fully-fledged scowl.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "And off we go!"

Most of the people, keyword _most_, started to sing:

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

'That,' Hadrian thought, 'was the worst song I've ever heard.' His thoughts were reflected on the faces of quite a few students. Once Fred and George finished singing the horrible song, Dumbledore finally sent them to bed.

All of the first year Ravenclaws followed their prefect, a girl named Penelope Clearwater, to their dormitory. It was, apparently, in a tower. Hadrian was pretty sure that he would never be able to find his way back to it because of how many stairs they went up and how many corridors they went down. When they finally got there, they found out it was hidden behind a brass knocker that asked a question every time someone wanted to get in.

It was a beautiful circular room, with nice looking chairs and book cases and a fire place. There were two sets of stairs. One led to the girls' dorms and one led to the boys. Penelope and the other prefect directed them to their respected dorms. Each room had enough beds, which were blue and had hangings. Once the boys got in their room, they found their trunks were already set up at the foot of their beds. All of them were too tired to talk, so they just put on their pajamas and slipped into their beds, pulling their hangings closed behind them.

Once Harry was sure everyone else was asleep, he picked up Elspeth and set her down right next to his pillow.

"This is going to be awesome, Elsie. Just you wait."

**CHAPTER SIX END**

**AN: Yeah, this is a really long chapter. It took me longer than it should have to get this up, but I have an excuse. I GOT A PUPPY! He's adorable, and he needs to be watched ALL THE TIME. So I've been watching him all the time I should've been typing. Sorry. **

**Anyway, the Sorting is finally typed. The songs, McGonagall's speeches, and Dumbledore's speeches are all taken from my copy of the book. In other words, I do not own.**

**Next chapter I won't be taking as much from the book, but this story is going to be following the book a lot until, like, fifth year.**


	7. First Week of Classes

**Chapter Seven: First Week of Classes**

**Hadrian Potter POV**

The first of September had been a Tuesday, so Harry had classes the next day and had made sure to get up on time. He wasn't quite sure how long it would take him to find the Great Hall, so it was better to be prepared than to regret it later on if he was late to his first actual class at Hogwarts.

As it turns out, he wasn't the only one that had the idea to wake up early. Michael Corner had woken up while Harry was getting dressed, and Anthony Goldstein had crawled out of bed while he was brushing his hair. Harry grabbed his charms textbook, then he and Michael waited for Anthony to get ready and then they left the dorm room together to find the Great Hall.

"Since our dorm is in a tower, we should probably just find some stairs going down. We'll probably find some other students that way, too," Anthony said as they climbed out of the door to the common room.

Michael said "Stairs sound good. Do you remember where they were?"

Eventually they managed to find the stairs, which had led them to the second year girls from the night before (Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecomb?), who had led them to the Great Hall.

There were already a lot of students in the hall, and when Anthony asked about it Marietta replied, "The timetables are being passed out today. Most responsible students get up early so they can get ready."

It didn't escape Harrys' notice that there were only five older Gryffindors at their table.

The two girls were kind of nice, but Cho was a bit girly and Marietta seemed snobbish, but that was just Harrys' opinion.

Harry saw Padma sitting at the table talking with that Lisa girl and sat next to her, pulling out his textbook so he could revise some points before class. He felt more comfortable around people he knew, and he really didn't know any of the people here. Michael and Anthony sat with them soon a conversation was going on about the classes they were hoping to have today. Lisa had managed to drag him into the conversation, but he only replied the bare minimum.

'Honestly, they only ever talk about classes. Do they have to live up to the stereotype?' Harry asked himself. Then he started to realize something. 'They only talk about classes because they're uncomfortable around others… Yes, that must be it!'

Harry was feeling pretty smug about realizing this when their Head of House (Professor Flitwick?) came around with their schedules.

On Wednesdays they had Defense against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins, Charms by themselves, then lunch, and then History of Magic by themselves. It seemed pretty simple, but Harry was regretful that he didn't get to take his Godfathers class yet.

Harry was also incredibly nervous about having his first class with the Slytherins. What if Draco was mad that he wasn't a Slytherin? What if Draco was mean to him? _What id the Professor kept staring at him like he was doing right now?_

Harrys' eyes flickered back up to the staff table at the exact time that the weird professor with the turbans eyes left. Harry felt extremely uncomfortable knowing that he was already being watched by his professors. What if Dumbledore put them up to it?

It wasn't exactly a secret to Harry that Professor Dumbledore didn't like him. When Harry was younger he used to wonder why Dumbledore never spoke to him or looked at him or anything. But now it was painfully obvious. Dumbledore didn't like him, and Harry was pretty sure it had something to do with Danny.

Harry sighed when his thoughts went to his brother. There was no doubt in Harrys' mind that his brother was mad at him. Danny was always pretty quick to anger, and this was more than enough to tip him over the edge. Harry glanced over at the Gryffindor table to find his twin glaring at him.

Harry quickly looked away and asked his classmates if they knew where the defense room was.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Hadrian Potter POV (Again)**

It had taken awhile to find the Defense Classroom, even though Cho had told him the way. Harry knew the teacher was still at breakfast, so he sat down on the floor and pulled out his textbook, _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, _so he could make sure to know the answers to some pop-up questions the Professor might spring on them.

He honestly didn't know how long he had been sitting there until someone coughed nervously in front of him. Looking up, Hadrian recognized him as the Defense Professor. Harry stood up quickly, it wouldn't be good if he gave the man a bad first impression, even if the man was giving Harry one. I mean, the scent of garlic was practically rolling off him.

"Hello, Mr. P-Potter." He said. "I d-d-d-don't believe we've m-m-met. I'm P-P-Professor Quirrel, and I'll b-b-be your defense t-t-teacher."

Harry had to stop himself from laughing at the man's stutter. Harry himself had one when he was younger, but his father had quickly gotten him help and the problem had been fixed immediately.

"Pleased to meet you, sir." Hadrian knew it was polite to introduce himself as well, but it seemed as if this man already knew his name.

Quirrel smiled at him, and said "S-same to you."

Quirrel then opened the classroom door and walked in, leaving the door open so Harry could follow.

Harry entered the room and noticed that the room smelled strongly of garlic, just like the professor. It took all of Harrys' willpower to not scrunch up his nose at the smell.

About three minutes later Draco came in the room, followed by the two large boys following him. Draco wasn't glaring at him like Daniel did at breakfast, but Harry still felt like the Malfoy Heir was mad at him. He was so sure that Draco was angry at him that he didn't even notice that the blonde had sat next to him until he poked him in the side.

That made Harry turn to look at Draco, and he was about to apologize when Draco cut him off.

"Don't even bother, Hadrian." This made Harry shut up, but he opened his mouth again to ask how Draco knew what he was going to say.

Draco almost laughed, but he seemed to restrain himself since they were in public (and Quirrel was listening in on the conversation, but neither of them knew that.). "I've known you since you were seven, Potter. I'm pretty well versed in your facial expressions."

Harry wanted to argue that they had only written letters since they were seven, and it would be hard to read his expressions if they had only met face-to-face a handful of times since then, then it would be hard to tell what he was thinking. But he just let it slide and the two talked about their common rooms and their dorm mates. Harry felt very sorry for Draco, because Crabbe and Goyle apparently snored a lot. Draco didn't seem to mind that the two larger boys could hear exactly what he was saying.

Eventually the rest of the class filed into the room and they started the lesson.

The class was a severe disappointment in Harrys' eyes. They weren't questioned on anything from the textbook, and the mans' stutter made it near impossible to understand him. They didn't get anything done! Anything! Harry was pretty sure the man didn't know anything about Defense. All of the students were upset about the lack of a decent teacher.

The students complained about Quirrel all the way to Charms, where their Head of House, Professor Flitwick called role. He quizzed them on how much they already knew about the theory of Charms, and then he showed them a couple of spells. He told them about how different Charms were to other areas of magic.

Then he taught them about the branches of magic, which Harry eagerly wrote down in his notebook. There had been no information like this in his textbook!

"The two main branches are light magic and dark magic, as I'm sure you know," he said as his enchanted piece of chalk drew a tree on the board.

"You will be acquainted with all of the branches of magic, including the darker end of it, in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I will just be showing you the brighter side of it for now. On the light side we have the bare basics. Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, and Defensive. Then there are more branches that come out of those key categories. You will learn more about them as you further your magical education. "

The tree wrote those names down on branches on the right side of the tree, but something was missing. I raised my hand. "Yes, Mister Potter?"

"What about potions?"

Professor Flitwick beamed at him. "I'm glad you noticed that, Mr. Potter." He turned back to the board. "Potions are a very… obscure branch of magic. Some of it is dark, some light, but the majority is a neutral magic, and there are not very many neutral branches of magic left. They've been lost to the path of history. Some of the more accurate magical scholars put the remaining neutral magics on the roots of the tree, so they have a better grasp of it. Do you all understand?"

Harry nodded with the rest of the class, but inside he was just a bundle of questions. How could witches and wizards just let magic fade away? Obviously potions were still doing well in society, but shouldn't that mean the other neutral magics should be able to help as well? What if the neutral magics that people forgot could help them progress even more?

His classmates went to lunch, chatting eagerly about all of the branches of magic that could be learned, and if they could combine branches for a more complicated version of magic, but Harry went in search of the library. It was only the first day of classes, and Harry already had so much to research.

**XDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Daniel Potter POV**

Daniel was still upset about his brothers sorting. How could the hat decide Harry was a Ravenclaw? They were twins for Merlins' sake; they had to be the same! Daddy always said they had to be treated equally, and that they were never to be separated; what would happen now that Harry was in a different house? Would he think he was better than Daniel?

Daniel had spent the first day of classes silently moping and not listening to a word his teachers were saying. It wouldn't matter; it was all just introductory speeches. Why would anyone listen to them? No sane person would.

And that was one of the main reasons that beaver-tooth was not sane. Daniel knew her real name was Granger, but Ron always called her the beaver and it sort of stuck. Yes, it was mean. No, he didn't really care. It was only the first week of school and Ron was complaining about her so much that Daniel thought he was going to get a grey hair!

It didn't bother him too much now, because Ron was putting up with his complaints about Harry.

It was now breakfast on Friday, and Daniel had received a letter from his parents and uncles respectively. The first was from Padfoot.

_Prongslet,_

_Congratulations on Gryffindor! We all knew you would make it in! Any wild start of the year parties? Well, even if there were, you wouldn't be invited yet. You're still just firsty! At least you'll be invited eventually, I can't say the same for your brother, I hear Ravenclaw makes the students actually __**study**__ in the common room!_

_Have you jinxed any Snakes yet? I can probably teach you some good ones through mail, it wouldn't be a problem. Just ask!_

_Write back soon! I miss you!_

_Padfoot_

It was a pretty nice letter for Sirius' usual standards. He always sounded so awkward in letters that it made Daniel self-conscious of himself. What if one of his friends saw how weird Sirius was when he wrote letters? It could affect his reputation! Then next letter was from his other godfather, Moony.

_Dear Pup,_

_I heard you got into Gryffindor. I'm so proud of you. I met my best friends during my years in that house, and I'm hoping you will do the same. So, just a bit of forewarning. If you meet a kid that's shy and bookwormish, go ahead and befriend them. You could make them really happy._

_On to more pressing matters. Have you been doing well in class so far? I know you will only be doing theory for a while, but you understand it, right? If you don't, feel free to ask me any questions. I'd be doing you a disservice by not helping you if you need it._

_Love,_

_Moony_

Remus' letter was better than Sirius' by far, but it made him a bit upset that he wasn't sure that Danny would do well in class. Danny had the best tutors there were, wasn't that enough for them?

Then there was the letter from his parents.

_Dear Daniel,_

_I was so pleased to know you had made it into my house! I had the time of my life in Gryffindor, and I'm looking forward to the stories you'll tell us when you come home for Yule. Your Mother was proud to know, too, but you know she isn't comfortable expressing herself too much through writing._

_When is your Flying Lesson? I'm sure you will blow them all out of the water! (Pardon the muggle saying.) Have you pranked Snape yet? If you have, then you've already broken one of the Marauder records. We only pranked him in the second week of our first year._

_On another note, I heard Hadrian went to Ravenclaw. Knowing you, you are probably upset that he isn't in the same house as you. But, I will have you know that there is nothing wrong with Ravenclaw. I want you to keep talking to him, Daniel. You know he isn't comfortable around new people. I'm worried for how he will react._

_Love,_

_Mother and Father_

Fathers' letter had made him angrier than was normal. How could his father tell him to accept Harrys house when it was obvious his brother didn't belong there?

And his mother wasn't comfortable expressing _any _emotion when it came to her children. He also hadn't heard anything about his Flying Lesson yet, and he already knew he would dominate everybody when it finally came around. He was the best flyer in a century, after all.

Sadly, he hadn't pranked Snivellus yet. Because he hadn't had potions yet. I mean, he was having it as his last class of the day today, but he was trying not to give the man an excuse to dock points. He and Ron had already lost points to Flitwick because of talking during class, but he had been talking about some boring tree or something. Honestly, wasn't that something Sprout was supposed to talk to them about?

Ron nudged him. "C'mon, we've got Defense, and I want to see if Quirrel's as bad as everyone says." He stuffed his face with some more eggs, and then spoke with his mouth full. "You ca' reply la'er, righ'?"

Swallowing his disgust (He knows he isn't the most _polite_ eater in the world, but _seriously_?), he nodded his head and finished his biscuit. Time for class, and he had to do well in Defense. It was expected of him, after all.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Daniel Potter POV (again)**

After a horrible Defense class where they were told stories about false adventures that their incompetent Professor supposedly went on, the first year lions all gathered around the door to their Potions classroom.

Daniel was having serious doubts about his teachers' skills. Who in their right mind has a classroom in the _dungeons_ of all places!? It was like an underground maze down there! When all the Gryffindors finally found their way to the classroom, the snakes all stood there snickering at how late they were in getting there. Daniel thought they weren't any better. How long had they stood there, with their impeccable appearance and first class robes?

Finally, the man opened the door.

"Enter!" he snarled at them, and Daniel saw Ron pale. 'Please,' he thought to himself. 'Does he really think he's being intimidating?'

Even as he thought that, he scurried into the room without making eye contact with the obviously ticked off Professor. 'What made him so _mad_?' With a glance at his classmates, he saw he wasn't the only one curious.

"Sit down!" he shouted at them once again. With a start, Daniel realized that nobody had sat down. Why hadn't they?

They all sat down, with Daniel sitting next to Ron and Dean, Seamus, and Neville sitting at the larger table behind them. Snape then proceeded to give them an intimidating start-of-term speech (which was pretty good until he called them _dunderheads_), and then called role. Like many of the other teachers, he paused at Daniels name. And while the others had reacted excitedly and happily when they realized that _the _Daniel Potter was in their class (they knew he would be, why the excitement?), he had a feeling that Snape wouldn't be quite so joyful.

"Ah, Daniel Potter… Our new _celebrity._" He said softly and dangerously, at the same time! 'Don't even pretend you didn't know I was here, you bat,' Daniel thought as he met Snapes' gaze. Then, he finished calling role. He seemed to size them all up for a minute before rounding on Daniel.

"Potter!" Snape said suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Wait what? Powdered _what_? The beaver seemed to know, though. Her hand shot up in the air, quick as lightning.

"I don't know." He supposed he might have said that a bit snottily, because Snape looked _really _mad, now.

"Manners Potter!" he snapped. "Fame clearly hasn't helped you learn to respect your superiors." He paused so the Slytherins could try and stop their snickers and giggles. "Let's try again. Where would you look if I told you to find a bezoar?" Beaver stretched her hand as high as it could go, which was actually pretty high. The Slytherins were still snickering and giggling, even though Daniel knew half of them didn't know the answer.

Daniel was getting mad. "I don't know."

Snape actually looked happy that he was getting a rise out of him! Merlin, that man needed a life! "Control your anger, Potter. Maybe you would know the answer if you had bothered opening a book before you came here." Daniel really couldn't fault Snivellus on that one. Daniel hadn't looked through his school book, and he hadn't had any tutors in Potions like Harry had. Snape was still ignoring the curly-haired girls' hand.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" The girl had actually stood up from her chair. Daniel was about to bash his head on the table. Remus had mentioned this bunch of times, but he couldn't remember! His frustration with himself had finally tipped the scale on his anger, and he lashed out at the smirking teacher.

"Granger knows! Why don't you call on her?!"

The class went dead silent for a moment. The Slytherins stopped laughing at his humiliation. Daniel swore he could see his impending doom in the cold black eyes of the Potions Professor, but finally he turned and snapped on the Beaver to sit down. Then he rattled off the answers to the class. He snapped again afterwards, but this time on the whole class so they would write down what he had said.

"I will take ten points for your disrespect, Potter." Daniel looked up into his Professors eyes and knew he had just made a very dangerous enemy.

**Chapter Seven Ends**

**Hello, people! Sorry for the kind-of late update, but this took me awhile to write and I kept getting distracted. I'm convinced my puppy is a demon in disguise, he won't stop trying to eat me. So, anyway, next chapter will be Flying Lessons and maybe Halloween if that one is too short.**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: There is a little thing on the document manager page that says 'life' and it keeps counting down. Stupid question here, when that runs out will my story be taken down? And if so, how do I stop it? Thanks in advance! **

**PS: Sorry for those of you who read it the first time I posted, it was a repeat.**


	8. Flying Lessons and the Book

**CHAPTER EIGHT: Flying Lessons**

**Daniel Potter POV**

Daniel hated Draco Malfoy. It was a known fact to all Gryffindors at this point. It was around the middle of September and not a day went by where the two didn't try and harm each other, all the while insulting each other like there was no tomorrow. The situation wasn't helped by Ron Weasleys hatred towards all Slytherins.

Normally this wouldn't bother their housemates, but in the course of the two first years rivalry they had lost a spectacular amount of points for Gryffindor House. At this rate, they would never win the House Cup.

Slytherin had won the House Cup for years now, and Daniel felt it was his job as the Boy-Who-Lived to repair Gryffindors reputation. That was why he was now avoiding the Malfoy spawn like the plague. He had figured out that if he just didn't pay attention to Malfoy he would be able to save himself from the temptation to taunt him. And since the only class he shared with the blonde was Potions, it was a lot easier than he thought it would be.

Until he saw the notice on the Gryffindor bulletin board.

Ron was practically fuming. "We have to share flying lessons with the _snakes?_ "

Daniel agreed with him whole-heartedly. Daniel had been looking forward to showing off his flying skills for ages, and now Malfoy was going to ruin this for him, too? Daniel wasn't blind, he knew that Malfoy was a good flier, but Daniel was so much _better._ What if his housemates started to think Malfoy was better than Daniel, though? Just like Harry did.

He still hadn't spoken to Harry since the Sorting, which was a lot harder than ignoring Malfoy. Daniel knew Harry didn't fit in with the Ravenclaws, you could see it in his face! He always looked so lonely, and yet no one did anything about it! Harry was meant to be a Gryffindor! But Harry wouldn't admit that, so Daniel was going to ignore his brother until he asked for his help. And then Daniel would swoop in like the hero he was and Harry would fawn over him just like he was supposed to.

It would be perfect.

But Daniel couldn't focus on his family issues right now; he had a _way _bigger problem to deal with. And that was beating Malfoy at flying.

Daniel had already written home to his father and godfathers asking for them to smuggle his broom in, but Padfoot said that they couldn't do it right now. How unfair was that? Sirius always said that Daniel was the most important person in the world to him, shouldn't that mean he could get Daniel his broom without any trouble?

So now he had to make up a new plan.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Daniel Potter POV (again)**

Breakfast on the morning of flying lessons was a pretty up-beat affair, especially considering who they were having the class with. But, as Dean had said, the school was too small to let the Slytherins ruin their time. This was a good philosophy to live by.

Anyway, back to the point. At breakfast all the first years were talking about flying and quidditch. Daniel had just been in the middle of explaining how he had trashed Harrys broom by flying into the lake on their mansion grounds when the mail owls rudely interrupted them.

The family owl landed on the table with his weekly box of sweets and yet another letter from Padfoot. He wrote to him about four times a week, and most of the time there wasn't anything important in it. Daddy wrote to him about twice a week, and Remus wrote once a week. It was way too much unnecessary reading.

At least he got more mail than Harry. Harry only got the letters from Daddy and two letters from Peter since school started. Not that Daniel was counting or anything ridiculous like that.

Anyway, Daniel just snuck the letter into his pocket to read later and opened up the box of treats. The minute it was open Ron's hands were in it.

"Did they send you any more of that fudge, Danny? I really liked it last time!" Ron was always looking forward to eating Daniels sweets, so it wasn't that surprising. What was surprising was that nobody else was digging into it, or if they were more polite asking if they could have some. They were all looking at a small package in Neville Longbottoms hands.

"It's a Remembrall!" Neville exclaimed.

Then the beaver got involved as she often does. Daniel wonders if she knows that nobody at the table likes her.

"I've read about those! If the smoke turns red, it means you've forgotten something!"

Suddenly the ball turned a deep shade of crimson, and Nevilles face quickly followed its example.

Seamus just laughs. "What's the point if it won't tell you what you forgot?" Dean starts snickering, too.

Daniel was a little peeved about nobody looking at what he got, but he ignored it in favor of analyzing the ball. It looked like something Harry would like. Danny shook his head. He was supposed to be ignoring Harry, darn it!

Daniel was quickly distracted with his thoughts when the ball was snatched from Nevilles hands. And who else would it be but Draco Malfoy and his two goons?

Ron and Daniel jumped up immediately, perfectly read to start a fight. But they were interrupted by Minni- Professor McGonagall, who could probably smell out trouble faster than anyone else in the school. Besides Snape.

"What is going on here?"

Neville was quick to jump into the conversation. Either because he really wanted his stupid ball back or because he didn't want Ron and him losing their house even more points. "Malfoy has got my Remembrall, Professor."

The Ferret quickly put the ball back on the table. "Just looking," he mumbled and slunk off, the two bricks following quickly. Professor Minnie sent Daniel and Ron a quick glare (most likely a warning that bad things were going to happen if they lost Gryffindor more points), and left the Great Hall.

Daniel cursed under his breath and slumped back into his seat. Ron sat back down next to him and said "Next time, yeah?", completely oblivious to the looks the other first years were giving him. They wanted Gryffindor to win the House Cup, but if this feud kept going on it would be really unlikely.

Daniel wished Malfoy would just go drown in the lake.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Hadrian Potter POV**

Harry was worried about a lot of things. You would think his brother was at the top of that list, but he actually wasn't. Sure, Harry was worried about the abominable amount of points his brother had lost for Gryffindor for fighting, and he was worried about his brothers' flight lesson with the Slytherins, but Harry was confident that Daniel could handle that by himself.

No, what Harry was worried about was the fact that Professor Flitwick was purposefully leaving out parts of the Magic Tree. He had only taught them about the very basics, and then he had just left it out. He had told them that they would go over it in Defense, but so far Quirrel had only stammered on about minor jinxes and the difference between a curse and a hex.

Flitwick wouldn't tell Harry more about it, no matter how many times he talked to the Professor after classes.

Harry already knew all these basics the teachers insisted on teaching them, and so did a lot of the other students from more prominent families. What was the point in going over them again when they could be learning so much more interesting and _useful_ things?

He had asked Cho Chang about it, and she had said it was because the lower half-bloods and muggleborns didn't know how to do a lot of the stuff that most of the other students had been tutored in since they were seven, but Harry thought that was just ridiculous. If they weren't up to par with the rest of the students, they should just go to a different school. They were holding the rest of the students back.

Anyway, Harry was on his way to the dungeons to talk to Uncle Severus about the forgotten neutral magic. If Potions were a neutral magic, then his godfather should know a bit more about the other ones.

Harry couldn't really explain why this meant so much to him. He supposed it was just blasphemy, to be blessed with such amazing magic and to just _forget _about it. It was dishonorable, and Harry would not accept holes in his education.

Harry only got lost once on his way to his uncles' office in the dungeons, which was a remarkable achievement. Harry was kind of nervous about asking his uncle for help; he had always been so insistent about Harry learning these things with his own resourcefulness.

But Harry had already asked Madame Pince and all of the other competent Professors, so there was really no other way unless he asked Remus Lupin, but then Remus would probably start telling everybody about it, and some of the people he told would think that Hadrian was looking into Dark Magic to get revenge on his brother or some other ridiculous nonsense.

He took a deep breath and raised his hand to knock on his Godfathers door. It was time to suck up some Gryffindor courage.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Daniel Potter POV**

As his twin brother was summoning his courage to face his bat-like uncle, Daniel was also gathering up his bravery. But for a very different reason. It was time for the Gryffindor-Slytherin Flying Lesson, and Danny was walking toward the Quidditch Pitch with his fellow first years. Neville Longbottom walked off to the side with the beaver, and the other first years were walking in a big group.

Dean was patiently trying to explain the rules of some muggle sport to Ron, and Ron was having none of it.

"What is the point if you aren't allowed to fly, Dean?" Ron was getting exasperated with Dean for not understanding his point.

"It's a _muggle sport_, Ron. They don't know how to _fly_." Dean was getting equally frustrated. Daniel was getting frustrated as well. Didn't they see there was a bigger problem than muggle and wizard sports? Daniel was facing possible humiliation and all they could focus on was their own differences. It was getting ridiculously annoying.

"Look, the snakes are coming," Ron said with what the ginger probably thought was a sneer. In reality it was more of a snarl. But he was right nonetheless, the Slytherin first years were crossing the grass toward the pitch and toward them as well.

Dean and Seamus shut up instantly, starring back and forth between Ron and Daniel and the snakes. The two were both probably hoping that Daniel wouldn't lose them any points before they even started the lesson, but Daniel wasn't paying attention at all to his dorm mates. He was too busy glaring at the pointed, pale face of his worst enemy. Draco Malfoy.

Daniel could practically feel the animosity in the air. So could all the other first years. He told himself that he wouldn't respond to any taunting, and that he was the better person.

"Well, well, well," The pale Slytherin started the inevitable confrontation. "If it isn't the boy wonder and all of his little fan club."

Daniel snarled, "Shove off, Malfoy." So much for being the better person.

Malfoy just laughed at him. "Is that really the best you could come up with, scar-head? If you're this slow now, I can only imagine how bad you'll be on a broom!"

Ron was turning red, even though no one was talking to him. "How do come-backs even relate to Quidditch at all, Ferret-Face?"

Malfoy was still chuckling when he answered Ron. "What would you know, Weasley? Your family probably can't even afford a broom!"

Seamus looked like he was about to jump into the argument by now, he never could stand it when people made fun of someone else's family. The Beaver intruded before he even got a chance.

"Would you all just be quiet? You are going to get us in trouble!"

Theodore Nott replied with "There isn't any teacher here, Granger."

They finally made it to the pitch, but Theo was right. Madame Hooch wasn't anywhere to be seen. And since when was her name Granger? Daniel had forgotten her name. He felt a little bad about it, but he had been properly distracted since school started.

The Beav- _Granger_ turned a bit pink and said, "She could be here any second, though!"

Nott rolled his eyes and smirked a little. He probably thought he was _so cool_, showing up a Gryffindor like that. Even if it was Granger. And this made Ron turn even redder than he was, and they had all thought it was impossible.

"Oh, stuff it, Nott! You can't talk to us that way!" he hollered.

The Slytherins started snickering, and Pansy Parkinson outright laughed. "I should've known the Weasel had a crush on the muggle-born! They're perfect for each other!"

Dear Merlin, this would be the longest morning in the history of forever.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Hadrian Potter POV**

Uncle Severus answered immediately, which was a good sign. That meant he wasn't working on a potion and would give Harry his full attention. Unlike most Potions Masters, Harrys Godfather didn't use Stasis Charms. He believed they diluted the potions' magical qualities.

"Mr. Potter, what a present surprise. What can I help you with?"

Harry had expected the formal tone, it was the one Severus had used since school had started, but it still made him flinch. It wasn't like he sounded mean or anything, but Uncle Severus had normally been very kind to Harry. And Harry had always been rather smug that someone liked him more than Daniel.

"I was wondering if you could tell me anything about the Neutral Magics. I thought since Potions are neutral you would have more information." Harry replied, remembering how to sound confident when asking for help. It was one of the first lessons that Purebloods had to learn.

Uncle Severus sighed. "Come in, then. Though I don't think I will be able to help you as much as you expect."

Severus stepped aside and held the door open for him, and Harry walked in. He looked curiously around the office. Harry hadn't seen his Uncles workspace before, and while other students would say that was a blessing, Harry wasn't other kids. There were floating jars all around the walls and it was very cold. Harry drew his cloak around him and shivered. Hadrian was very sensitive to the weather.

Uncle Severus saw him shake a little bit but didn't say anything. That was the great thing about Harrys Godfather. He knew that Harry would just get mad if he started worrying about him.

Uncle Severus started, "So. The Neutral Magics. I'm assuming you're talking about the lost ones?" Harry nodded and Severus sighed. "It is a very complicated subject not one I would expect a mere first year to understand. Even if said first year is from Ravenclaw."

Some people would take that as an insult, but Harry knew better. His Uncle was just joking. Uncle Severus had told him after his first Potions class that he was proud of him for getting into Ravenclaw. That had been the only time he had spoken to Harry in a non-professional way since school started.

Harry gave Severus a little smile. "Well, I'm not just any first year, am I?" He didn't mean it in a cocky way, and it was obvious Severus knew it, too, if the way he almost smiled.

"No you aren't." He sighed again. Harry knew he was probably tired, and Harry felt a bit guilty for interrupting his down time. "I don't really know much myself, outside of the small bits and pieces I have picked up over the years. The only real information I could give you is to give you a book, but it's in the Restricted Section of the library."

"Why don't you just write me a pass?" Harry asked. It would be no problem getting the book if he had written permission from a teacher.

"Headmaster Dumbledore has told me that I am not to give you special permission for anything, because people might see it as unfair treatment."

That's not fair!" Harry exclaimed before he could stop himself. "Professor Dumbledore would give permission to Daniel in a heartbeat, though."

Severus' nostrils flared. "We both know your brother is a… special case. Perhaps you could get permission from your Head of House? I assume you went to him before you came to me."

Harry nodded shortly, and Severus continued, "The book is called 'Neutral Magics' and it is a relatively large book. I will explain the situation to Professor Flitwick in the staff room. I know he will see reason. If nothing else he will agree simply to stop you from pestering him."

Harry blushed a little bit. Obviously Professor Flitwick had brought up Hadrian's after class visits to the other teachers.

"Okay. Thank you, sir. I'll just be leaving then." He murmured and went to leave the office. He was stopped by Uncle Severus' voice.

"Why are you so interested, Mr. Potter?"

Harry paused. He wasn't too sure why this mattered to him so much. Maybe it was just something to keep his mind busy. But it didn't feel like that at all. It felt like he was on to something important.

"It's just friendly research, Professor. I think it is wastes that we have magic, and we were so stupid as to do something like forget some important parts. I think it's blasphemous to be honest, and I intend to fix it."

With that Harry turned around and walked out of the office. He had some thinking to do.

While he walked back to his common room, he wondered absent mindedly how his brothers flying lesson went.

**CHAPTER EIGHT END**

**AN: Hello readers :)**

** I am very sorry about how long it took me to get this chapter up, but I had so much summer homework that I didn't even know about, my puppy chewed up half of it, and then I finished again, then school started. I have so much homework now that it's hard to get time to write. And I went through a severe 'My Story is Absolute Crap' phase. But don't worry, I will work to get chapters up as quick as I can. Which might take even longer since I'm trying out for the school play this week.**

** Next chapter will be about what actually happens in Daniels flying lesson. This chapter just kind of set the stage. And yes, Daniel is a brat. He his a mix of a little spoiled kid and a Gryffindor. He's really selfish now, but as he goes through more of the tragedies in the books he is going to mature more.**

** See you next time! Please Review and Favorite and Follow!**

** P.S: Did you see how many Favorites and Follows this story has? I'm in shock!**


End file.
